una promesa, un recuerdo
by luna felton
Summary: TERMINADOOOBueno, pero entonces te puedo hacer compañía? preguntó draco.Si no haces ruido, no te mueves, no me distraes, no juegas, no hablas y no respiras…… entonces si contesto hermione con una sonrisa ironica.Supongo que por ti podria hacerlo cont
1. Chapter 1

una promesa, un recuerdo ……

Capitulo 1

El comienzo de la historia.

Antes de empezar con la historia vamos a retroceder un poco en el tiempo unos cuantos años cuando hermione y draco tenían tan solo 5 años, aunque no lo crean ahí empieza todo.

hola- dijo una apenada hermione mientras se sonrojaba y agachaba su mirada.

hola- contesto draco con una sonrisa ladeada y mirándola divertido.

Hermione no seas grosera levanta la mirada o que ya no te acuerdas de draco, es el hijo de lucius y Narcisa- regaño Sara la madre de hermione a la niña.

No te preocupes Sara ya vez como son los niños déjalos son unos chiquillos mejor vente vamos a sentarnos a platicar son tantas cosas¡¡¡- dijo Narcisa mientras tomaba a Sara por el brazo y la llevaban junto con ella a sentarse en una mesa.

Sara miro de reojo a su hija haciéndole un gesto de molestia para que se acercara mas a draco, hermione solo asintió y alzo la mirada muy a su pesar quedando así helada con la mirada del niño de 5 años.

quieres jugar?- preguntó draco dulcemente a hermione.

si- contesto hermione tímidamente.

Vente vamos tengo muchos juguetes que te van a gustar- dijo draco con una enorme sonrisa y estirando su pequeña manita para que hermione la tomara.

No prefiero asi- contesto hermione sonrojándose aun mas.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta dejando pasar primero a hermione, draco indico el camino hacia su habitación donde tenia todos los juguetes que un pequeño maguito desearía tener, la mansión de los malfoy era un lugar enorme en el que cualquier persona se podría perder.

Después de caminar durante un momento llegaron a la enorme habitación de draco la cual estaba cubierta de juguetes de arriba abajo, juguetes de todo tipo, escobas voladoras a escala un mini laboratorio de pociones, figuritas de acción que se movían, en conclusión tenia de todos tipo de juguetes, hermione al entrar se quedo boquiabierta pues a pesar de tener mucho dinero no tenia tantos juguetes como draco.

wow¡¡¡¡¡-exclamo hermione.

si ya se son muchos no crees?- pregunto draco no muy feliz que digamos.

Si son muchos mas de los que jamás había visto en mi vida, pero por que no estas feliz?- pregunto hermione ya quitada de pena.

Por que todo esto lo tengo por que mis papas quieren tapar lo malo que han hecho dándome juguetes y cumpliéndome mis caprichos- dijo draco dejando un silencio incomodo para luego seguir- daría todo esto por tener a mis papas a mi lado-.

Hermione se sintió mal por el y al ver que de sus ojitos salía una lagrima que recibía su mejilla se le aventó con un fuerte abrazo.

Draco abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo al sentir a hermione dándole aquel abrazo tan calido y dulce tal vez el abrazo mas puro que había sentido en toda su vida, nunca nadie lo había abrazado con tanto cariño.

perdón pensé que tal vez te sentirías mejor- dijo hermione separándose de draco y sonrojándose, bajo la mirada mirando asi sus zapatos.

Draco sonrió y dijo – ven vamos a jugar con mi laboratorio quieres?-.

bueno- contesto hermione con una leve sonrisita.

Los niños se acercaron al laboratorio de draco y empezaron a jugar divertidos cada minuto que pasaba hermione se sentía mas cómoda y mejor con draco, mientras tanto en la sala los padre de hermione y los padre de draco hablaban seriamente.

cada vez esto se pone mas difícil seguir al señor tenebroso lo hacemos desde hace años y lo hacemos por que queremos pero eso era antes ahora con hermione pensamos mas las cosas es tan pequeña tan inocente e inofensiva no queremos que le pase nada y todo esto es tan peligroso- dijo el padre de hermione.

ella algún día crecerá y también se unirá a la orden del señor oscuro eso es lo de menos ahora ay que preocuparnos por la tarea que nos han encomendado, no hay que pensar en los niños- aseguro lucius con su mirada fría y su voz dura.

Lucius tiene razón no se preocupen ahora pensemos tenemos que preparar a los niños la profecía se tiene que cumplir draco y hermione- dijo Narcisa.

Pero es muy arriesgado no quiero a mi pequeña le pase nada- dijo Sara muy seria.

Te has comprometido no puedes echarte hacia atrás¡¡¡- dijo lucius levantando la voz- no creas que para nosotros es muy emocionante dejar a nuestro único hijo pero lo haremos el será el mortifago mas fuerte y temible cuando crezca y hermione estará a su lado-.

No¡¡¡- grito el padre de hermione.

Ya esta bien amor por favor tranquilízate ellos tienen razón nos comprometimos y seria peor si nos retractáramos- dijo en voz baja Sara a su marido.

Ella tiene razón es mejor seguir con lo que habíamos quedado- dijo Narcisa.

De pronto se escucharon unas risitas inocentes que provenían de la habitación de draco, Sara y su marido se levantaron iban por su querida hija para irse de regreso a casa.

Al llegar Sara al cuarto de draco para llevarse a su hija abrió la puerta suavemente y observo a su hija riendo alegre junto con draco los 2 jugaban se veían tan lindos, tan tiernos se habían vuelto buenos amigos en tan poco tiempo, a Sara le costaba creer que draco algún día podría llegar a ser el mortifago mas temible y hermione estaría a su lado.

hermi linda ya veámonos quieres- dijo Sara con una gran sonrisa y una mirda tierna a su hija.

Mami puede venir a dormir draco a la casa?- pregunto hermione con una sonrisa y ojos convencedores.

preguntémosle a Narcisa a ver si le da permiso- contesto Sara a su hija.

Ok- dijo hermione saliendo de la habitación de draco con el mismo detrás.

Los niños corrieron hasta encontrar a Narcisa hablando con lucius y el Ricardo el padre de hermione en la sala.

mami¡¡¡- grito draco.

que es lo que pasa draco?- pregunto Narcisa fríamente.

Señora Narcisa usted permitiría que draco venga a dormir a mi casa?- pregunto hermione con mucha educación.

No tiene que estar en casa – contesto Narcisa.

Hermione suplico varias veces, draco ya estaba resignado pues eran pocas veces las que su madre cedía a estas cosas.

bueno esta vez mañana iré temprano en la mañana por el – djo Narcisa.

gracias mami¡¡¡- dijo draco corriendo y abrazando a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ya draco¡¡¡ no seas tan empalagoso- dijo Narcisa apartando a draco de ella.

Draco bajo la mirada un poco triste y se alejo de su madre.

Poco después aparecieron en la chimenea de la casa de hermione, era un lugar muy grande no tanto como la de los malfoy pero era grande y hermosa con un buen gusto de decoración.

vente draco vamos a jugar¡¡¡¡¡- dijo hermione jalando a draco de un brazo.

Llegaron al cuarto de hermione era todo color rosa, con muñecas por todos lados y unicornios dibujados en la pared algo a lo que draco frunció el ceño pues su cuarto era todo negro y casi no tenia color.

yo voy a dormir aquí y tu acá- dijo hermione indicándole a draco una cama que estaba al lado de la suya.

perfecto- aseguro draco sonriendo.

Draco se acerco a la que le correspondía como cama picadamente tomo una almohada y antes que hermione pudiera decir algo, draco se le aventó con un grito de guerra.

haaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡- grito draco corriendo hacia hermione.

Hermione lo miro antes que le pegara esquivando su almohadazo, tomo una almohada y le pego al niño, se subieron en la cama de hermione y empezaron a brincar sobre ella mientras continuaban con su guerra de almohadas.

Después de un rato los 2 cayeron rendidos sobre la cama de la niña riendo aun.

estas loco¡¡¡. Exclamo hermione.

y tu también- contesto draco riendo.

Hermione se bajo de su cama seguida por draco.

hay que jugar a que yo era una princesa y tu… tu… tu podrías ser mi príncipe- dijo hermione.

no yo quiero ser tarzan, es un personaje de televisión mi tia Roberta una vez me puso a ver la televisión es un aparato muggle- dijo draco alzando sus brazos haciendo como si tuviera músculos.

Mmm bueno- contesto hermione.

Draco saco una varita de su bolsa se la había tomado prestada a su madre, con la varita apareció un disfraz de tarzan justo como el lo quería.

Draco se coloco el disfraz y comenzó a caminar se sentía bastante atractivo y a penas tenia 5 años.

Hermione estaba disfrazada de princesa y reía al ver a draco caminar y saltar sobre las camas, de repente hermione observo al extraño en la espalda del niño.

que es lo que tienes en la espalda déjame ver- dijo hermione mientras subía con un poco de trabajo a la cama donde draco brincaba.

no no tengo nada- dijo draco seriamente dándose la vuelta.

Si si tienes y déjame ver- insistió hermione.

No no tengo y déjame- dijo draco bajándose de la cama y tomando su ropa para cambiarse de nuevo.

Hermione salto sobre draco tirando a draco al suelo boca abajo, hermione estaba sobre el miro su espalda y se quedo boquiabiabierta.

draco tienes un moretón es feo y muy grande, que te paso?- pregunto una impresionada hermione.

me caí y me pegue- contesto el niño.

Eso no es cierto s muy grande para haberte caído- aseguro hermione preocupada.

Es cierto¡¡¡- grito draco.

No lo es¡¡¡¡- grito la niña.

Déjame¡¡- grito draco.

No te voy a dejar por que me preocupa- grito la pequeña niña de nuevo.

Cuando hermione hacia eso costaba creer que solo tenia 5 años.

a nadie le importo por que tu serias la excepción?- pregunto draco sarcásticamente.

Por que si me importas draco- grito la niña de nuevo.

Pero hermione no consiguió la verdad.

Pasaron varios días en los cuales los niños se volvían cada vez mejores amigos, eran inseparables no podían estar un momento el uno sin el otro, jugaban como unos niños normales.

Ya había pasado casi 1 año y eran los mejores amigos, y después de tanto tiempo hermione había conseguido la repuesta al moretón de draco ya que cada vez eran mas y mas grandes.

draco ya se que tal vez somos muy chiquitos pero dime la verdad- dijo hermione sentadose frente a su amigo.

tu papi te pega verdad?- pregunto hermione.

Si- contesto draco bajando la mirada dejando caer varias lagrimas.

Hermione ya era parte de draco era la única que de verdad lo quería, era como su hermana pasaba el tiempo con el lo escuchaba le daba cariño lo abrazaba cuando nadie mas lo hacia.

hermi por favor no digas nada esto solo entre tu y yo por favor- dijo el pequeño niño apenada y triste a la vez.

no llores por favor, no me gusta verte asi por favor te quiero mucho y me duele verte así- dijo hermione secando las lagrimas de los ojos de draco.

Prométeme que tu nunca me vas a dejar sabes que no podría estar sin ti eres mi mejor y única amiga- djo draco haciendo que la niña prometiera lo que draco le pedía.

Nunca te voy a dejar juntos vamos a ir a hogwarts y siempre vamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase, ya falta cada vez menos para alejarnos de todo esto cuando estemos en hogwarts todo va a ser diferente tu papa ya no te va a pegar y vamos atener muchos amigos te lo prometo además yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti nunca escuchaste nunca podria olvidarme de ti¡¡¡¡- aseguro hermione abrazando fuertemente a draco.

Estaban caquitos pero hermione era súper inteligente saco una pequeña navajita de su padre se corto en la palma de su mano luego tomo la mano de draco y le hizo la misma cortada luego juntaron sus manos e hicieron un pacto de sangre.

esto es para que te quede claro que tu ni te vas a olvidar de mi nunca ni yo de ti, ya con esto va a quedar una huella una cicatriz que no creo que se borre nunca- termino hermione con unas risitas.

Separaron sus manos hermione seco lo que quedaba de sangre en su mano con su vestido pero le dolía un poco aun draco observo el gesto de dolor de su amiga tomo su mano y le dio un besito en la palma de la mano a lo que hermione sonrió en agradecimiento.

entonces esto es un nunca?- pregunto draco.

- no, esto es un para siempre- aclaro la pequeña hermione con una gran sonrisa.


	2. Los granger

Capitulo II

Los granger.

Los granger eran una pareja normal joven a decir verdad, no tenian hijos ya que tenian algunos problemas con eso, si eran muggles asi que desconocian la magia por completo.

jane no crees que deberiamos empezar a ver algo sobre adopción?- pregunto el sr. Granger.

no todavia tengo esperanzas- contesto jane a su marido.

Pero ya lo hemos intentado durante casi 6 años ya es hora de empezar a tramitar papeles de adopción- aseguro el sr. Granger.

No, amor yo se que vamos apoder solo hay que darnos un poco mas de tiempo- contesto jane a su esposo el cual la miraba preocupado.

El sr. Granger también queria un hijo propio daria todo por tener un hijo propio pero dadas las circunstancias ya habia perdidos las esperanzas, pero al ver a su esposa con aquellos ojos de ilucion.

solo nos queda pedir un milagro- susurro el sr. Granger.

En casa de draco, el niño estaba solo por primero vez en un año hermione no estaba con el, llovia fuertemente afuera de su casa tanto que el niño sentia miedo, se encontraba sentado en una esquina de su cuarto abrazando sus piernas, después de un momento y ya que no podia ir a casa de su amiga corrio por un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma, no sabia escribir a la perfeccion y tenia muchas faltas de ortografia pero aun asi hizo el intento de escribirle a su amiga para ver como era que estaba.

Mientras tanto hermione estaba sentada frente a la ventana con una mano bajo de su barbilla y la otra hacia dibujitos en la ventana empañada por la lluvia que caia fuera de su casa, hermione también estaba sola en su casa sus padres habian salido y no hbaian regresado en mas de 8 horas.

Los padres de hermione junto con los malfoy se encontraban con el señor tenebroso en un lugar lejano y solitario, en donde casi no se podia distinguir nada de tan obscuro que estaba.

todo tiene que seguir conforme al plan, lucius ya estas preparando a tu hijo cierto?- preguntó una voz que siseaba.

claro mi señor, va a ser un seguidor suyo, el mejor- aseguro lucius con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro.

y tu jack, que es de tu hija?- preguntó la misma voz.

Mi hija no va a ser parte de ningun plan, haga lo que quiera con nosotros ponganos cualquier prueva pero a mi hija no la toca- dijo el padre de hermione con voz firme.

No me retes jack sabes de lo que soy capaz y no puedes hacer nada tu hija va a cumplir la profesia tienes que prepararla y lo sabes- dijo la voz que siseaba fuertemente.

No señor mi hija no sera parte de ninguna profesia, perdone mi señor pero es lo que mas quiero y no quiero que nada le pase- aseguro jack.

Ese no es mi problema quedamos que no se ibn a encariñar con los niños cuando nacieran desde el principio sabias que iba a ser parte del plan- aeguro la voz fuertemente.

Pero señor por favor entienda- suplico sara.

No entiendo mas, ustedes ya no son los mismos seguidores de antes no se merecen estar conmigo no lo merecen- grito la voz hechando un hechizo a jack dejandolo inconciente tirado en el piso.

Sara corrio hacia su esposo y lo miro tirado inerte en el piso frio y humedo, supo que ya no estaba vivo habia muerto sara dejo caer incontables lagrimas mientras que Narcisa y lucius solo la obervaban.

o siguen con el plan o la niña y tu mueren al igual que el¡- grito la voz.

no a mi niña no le haga nada- suplico sara.- ella no seguira con el plan lo siento mi señor- dijo de nuevo sara segura.

Tu lo pediste sara, pero hagas lo que hagas la niña no esta a salvo anda corre has lo que quieras pero de mi nunca te vas esconconder y la niña terminara mal eso te lo aseguro- dijo el señor tenebroso.

Sara ya se habia alejado corriendo llego a donde estaba el traslador llegando asi a la puerta de su casa, estaba empapada, entro a la casa asotando la puerta y corrio hacia el cuarto de su hija.

Hermion tenia puesta su pijama y sobre ella una tunica que la potegia del frio, escucho un como asotaban la puerta de la entrada y al mismo tiempo una lechuza por su ventana toco con el pico, la niña abrio la ventana dejanod entrara a la lechuza y tomo la carta, pero antes de poder abrirla y leerla ntro su madre a su cuarto desesperada y dejando caer incontables lagrimas de sus ojos.

Hermione guardo la carta en su tunica la cual tenia grabado su nombre con letras plateadas.

Sara se acerco a hermione la cual estaba de pie, sara se inco frente a su hija para quedar a su altura, la sujeto por el brazo derecho y saco su varita con la otra mano.

hija perdoname por lo que voy a hacer pero todo esto es por tu bien- aseguro sara mientras susurraba un hechizo u acercaba su varita a la cabeza de su hija.

De repente hermione cayo desmayada en el piso, su madre la levanto y la cargo entre sus brazos, la abrazo fuertemente y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

perdon hija, te amo y por lo mismo tengo que hacer esto muy a mi pesar todo sea por salvarte aunque el salavrte me cuesta la vida y tu olvido- susurro sara a hermione mientras se levantaba aun con la niña en brazos.

Después de un buen rato sara aparecio en el mundo muggle con su hija en brazos, se acerco a una casa y observo por la venta a una joven pareja, se encontraban abrazados parecian estar tristez.

Después de observar a la pareja durante un momento sara decidio que seria la mejor familia para hermione, ademas eran muggles y lo que sara queria era alejar a su hija del mundo magico lo mas pronto posible, hermione a la hora de despertar ya no recordaria su pasado ni sus origenes.

Sara estaba segura que su hija estaba segura alli con muggles, ya no tendria ningun peligro, dejo a la niña recostada en lapuerta y toco el timbre, sara se transformo un gato peludo color canela para poder observar lo que sucedia con su hija.

llaman a la puerta, jane quieres que yo abra?- preguntó el sr. Granger.

voy yo amor no te preocupes- contesto jane.

Jane se acerco a la puerta, la abrio y noto un bulto sobre en tapete de la entrada hablo a su marido el cual llego rapidamente, levantaron a la niña y la recostaron en uno de los sillones de la sala.

es una niña, quien la abra dejado alli?- se preguntó el sr. Granger.

Después de aquella pregunta el timbre volvio a sonas y se levanto el mismo sr, abrio la puerta y se encontro con un simple sobre con un sello extraño, la tomo se acerco a la sala junto con su esposa y lo abrieron.

Comenzaron a leer:

" estimados señores granger:

Esta es mi hija hermione tiene 6 años, no pregunten por que pero al despertar ella no recordara nada de su vida pasada, confio en que ustedes sabran como cuidarla y como explicarle la razon de que no recuerde su pasado.

Le gusta dormir con una pequeña luz al lado de su cama, y antes de ello toma un baso de leche caliente, también recuerden leerle un cuanto antes de dormir, gracias.

Atte: sara "

Los señores granger se sentian confundidos por la arta habia algunas cosas que no comprendian en realidad, mirarn a la dulce hermione dormir, la subieron a uno de los 2 cuartos que quedaban libres, la recostaron en la cama y la acobiajaron.

La miraron dormir un momento en el cual el sr. Granger susurro.

creo que es pequeño milagro ya llego-.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

luna felton: primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por su reviews y que bueno que les gustoel cap espero que este tambien les guste le he echado muchas ganas por ustedes jajaj gracias.

**moony:** jaja que bueno que te gusto me da mucho gusto y gracias por tu comentarios de verdad que eso me ayuda para echarle mas ganas y hacerlo mas entretenido para ustedes, gracias de nuevo bye bye besos¡.xD

**LORA D**.:gracias, muchas gracias por tu comentario xD espero que tambien este cap te haya gustado y no te decepcione, auqnue esta un poco mas corto que el anterior, bueno te dejo y espero que me dejes mas reviews jeje bye bye besos¡

**aran-potter**: claro que lo voy a seguir auqnue este cap me quedo muy corto prometo que el siguiente va a estar mas largo xD, gracias por tus comentarios, bueno te dejo bye bye besos¡.

**anya felton**:si lo mismo pense que tal vez no eran los comentarios de un niño de esa edad pero es que no se me ocurria otra forma jajaja, pero bueno que bueno que te gusto eso es lo que importa jaja y respecto a tu pregunta no es un fic alternativo por que no va a cambiar nada solo algunas cositas que no tienen mucha importancia pero ya no te voy a decir mas por que eso lo vas a descubrir tu conforme pasen los cap.

**ifositamalfoy**:que bueno que te gusto, al principio pense que a nadie le iba a gustar o que no lo iban a leer pero ahora me doy cuenta que si y eso me anima para hacerlo mas entretenido y continuarlo mas rapido, gracias por el comentario ya te dejo bye bye besos¡.

**hermiwg**: que bueno que pienses que tiene buena pinta jaja te prometo que asi sera xD bueno pues gracias por el comentario espero que lo sigas leyendo y que este cao te haya gustado, te dejo bye bye besos¡.

**karen**:que bueno que te parecio lindo jaja la verdad a mi tambien y con respecto a tu pregunta creo que ya esta contestada jaja aun no han crecido, y claro que lo voy a actualizar pronto de echo ya tengo el 3 cap pero estoy haciendo las correcciones, bueno pues bye bye besos¡.

**AleJa M**: jaja no seas tan desesperada jaja te promeo que lo voy a seguir rapidamente no te hare sufrir, y si los 2 son sangrepura jajaj y lo demas tu lo descubriras conforme pasen los cap espero que los sigas leyendo por que cada vez voy a componerlos mas y vas a ser mucho mas entretenidos, gracias por tu comentario me gusto mucho pero bueno ya te dejo bye bye besos¡

**EROL HARUKA**:jajaj la verdad es que no se si se van a terminar odiando pero es que esta pareja me facina, realmente me gusta jajaj y espero que no pase lo que dices por que seria muy triste jaja bueno pues pero muchas gracias por tu comentaria pero bueno ya te dejo y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic gracias besos¡

**DEJEN MAS REVIEWS POR FAVOR¡**


	3. confusiones

Capitulo III

Confusiones

Draco esperaba sentado sobre su cama la respuesta de su amiga, bueno y también a sus padres.

Las horas fueron pasando y draco se quedo profundamente dormido, la respuesta de su amiga no llego.

a la mañana siguiente draco desperto un tanto confundido por que no habia recibido ninguna respuesta por parte de hermione, sus padres habian llegado muy tarde por la noche y no los habia visto, asi es que draco se levanto de su cama bajando con un pco de trabajo ya que era muy alta para el, camino hacia su pequeño guardarropa y saco una tunica y unas pantuflas para cubrirse un poco del frio, después el pequeño niño salio de su cuarto y se dirigio hacia el cuarto de sus padres.

Al legar abrio la puerta con cuidado asomo la cabezita y al encontrarlos despiertos se atrvi a hacer una pregunta.

mami, papi por la noche llegaron tarde que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto el niño.

Narcisa miro a lucius el cual con una mano indico que el contestaria la pregunta.

eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero debo asegurarte todo fue culpa de los padres de tu estupida amiguita- contesto el padre del niño con un cierto tono de molestia y mucha mas frialdad.

hermione no es estupida es mi amiga¡¡¡¡- contesto draco molesto.

Si es estupida, y te lo voy a demostrar querido hijo, ella se ha ido y nunca mas volvera, no se despidio de ti por que le das igual, no te quiere y se fue para hacer otra vida lejos de ti se fue al mundo muggle todo contal de no volver a verte- mintio cruelmente lucius.

Eso no es cierto ella me quiere ella es mi amiga, y va a regresar por que solo fue de vacaciones estoy seguro ella no me dejaria como ustedes- contesto draco con sus ojitos cristalinos y con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

Espera lo que quieras pero ella no regresara tienes que darte cuenta, tienes que entender que estas solo y que los amigos no existen, entiende que naces y mueres solo el cariño, ni el amor ni la amistad existen draco eres un malfoy eres superior eso es lo unico que debes entender- dijo lucius nuevamente con frialdad en sus palabras mientras se dirigia hacia su hijo.

Draco derramo 1 lagrima al escuchar las palabras de su padre, elc ual se paro frente a el, el niño alzo la mirada hacia su padre.

un malfoy nunca debe llorar, entiendelo¡¡¡- grito lucius e indico a draco que saliera de su habitación.

Draco salio y se dirigio hacia su cuarto se sento en su cama nuevamente y tomo una fotografia en la cual salian el y hermione sonriendo y alrededor volaban pajaros de colores brillantes.

verdad que tu regresaras, verdad que no me dejaras solito, tu lo prometiste – susurro draco mirando la foto mientras una lagrima caia sobre ella.

Draco giro su mano y pudo observar la cicatriz, el niño sonrio levemente.

Hermione se encontraba despertando de su largo sueño, se levanto de la cama y miro a su alrededor todo se le tornaba extraño y confuso, bajo de su cama y comenzo a dar vueltas por su habitación aun levaba puesta la tunica del dia anterior, metio sus manos en los bolsillos de la tunica sintiendo algo extraño, saco sus manos observando un pergamino lo que la dejaba aun mas confusa.

La niña estiro el pergamino y comenzo a leer con trabajo pues apenas comenzaba a leer.

" ola hermi:

Yo etoy soito en mi casa, supogo que tu tamben, quisiea que vinieas a mi casa peo se que no se puede po eso te ecribo ete pergamino.

Te quieo decir que te quieo mucho y ers mi meor amiga paa sempre, tamben te ecribo po que teno un poquito de miero y se que tu me aras sentir meor como sempre bueno epero tu repuesta ponto, bye beitos ti Quero mucho ricuerdalo.

Atte: draco"

Hermione fruncio el ceño ante la carta ( perdon por las faltas pero se supone que la escribio un niño de 6 años), volvio a enrollar el pergamino y lo metio de nuevo en la bolsa de la tunica, después salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, no era lo mas elegante ni lo que habia tenido antes pero ella no recordaba nada.

Los señores gragea se encontraban sentados en el desayunador discutiendo algunos puntos acerca de lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior.

que haremos, tenemos que inscribirla en el colegio lo antes posible- aseguro jane un tanto preocupada.

podriamos ir hoy mismo, te parece?- pregunto el sr. Granger.

Pero lo mas importante como le explica…- antes que jane acabara la frase la pequeña niña interrumpio con su presencia inesperada.

Los señores granger voltearon hacia donde hermione se encontraba parada observandolos con detenimiento.

hola linda como amaneciste?- preguntó jane.

bien…. – contesto hermione sin dejar de observarlos.

Si debes estar confundida cierto?- preguntó el sr. Granger.

Hermione solo asintio con su cabezita.

tuviste un accidente por lo que tal vez no recuerdas nada- dijo el sr. Granger.

yo soy tu madre y el es tu padre, no nos recuerdas?- preguntó jane un poco nerviosa.

Hermione nego con la cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron critalinos.

si tu eres nuestra linda y preciosa hija, tu nombre es hermione- dijo jane a la niña para luego indicarle que se acercara.

Hermione se acerco lenatemente hasta donde se encontraban sus nuevos padres, al llegar al lado de jane, la misma la abrazo con mucha mucha fuerza como si de verdad fuera su hija, la abrazo con tanto cariño que hermione sintio bonito y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

mama?- preguntó hermione confusa.

Jane se lleno de emocion al escuchar como la niña se dirigia a ella diciendo aquella palabra.

si linda?- preguntó jane.

quien es draco?- preguntó la niña – encontre esto en mi bata-.

Hermione saco de su tunica el pergamino y se lo entrego a jane la cual lo abrio y lo leyo mostrandose un poco confusa al igual que la niña.

no es nadie importante no te preocupes linda, mira dame tu bata y la guardaremos junto con esto y tu y yo hoy vamos a ir de compras, de acuerdo?- pegutno jane con una sonrisa hacia la niña.

Hermione sonrio de vuelta a jane la cual se mostraba verdaderamente feliz, la niña entrego su bata a jane la cual subio para guardarlo en una caja junto con el pergamino, luego bajo de nuevo dio de desayunar a la niña para después arreglarla para ir de compras.

Una vez listos todos salieron en el auto familiar era algo desconocido totalmente para hermione pero como no recordaba penso que ya sabia lo que era.

Hermione se sento en el asiento trasero sus piernitas colgaban en el.

Al llegar al centro comercial, bajaron del coche hermione iba realmente emocionada, tomo una mano de jane y la otra del sr. Granger iba con tremenda sonrisa en el rostro, so cabello estaba agarrado en 2 lindas colita.

mami, papi me compran una muñeca?- preguntó hermione alzando la mirada primero hacia el sr. Granger y después hacia jane.

claro linda tu la escoger y yo la pago- aseguro el sr. Granger mirando a a la niña que no paraba de sonreir.

El dia paso inscribieron a hermione en el colegio muggle por supuesto, le compraron ropa, juguetes, etc…

Y asi fueron pasando los dias, semanas, meses y años hermione era una niña muy inteligente demasiado para su edad, en el colegio sacaba notas excelentes, aunque no tenia muchos amigos, siempre estaba sola estudiando o haciendo cosas parecidas, era un poco extraña ademas muy mandona.

Hermione crecio alejada totalmente lejos de la magia de sus origenes, de su familia y su amigo draco, todo iba perfecto en la vida de hermione bueno no tan perfecto pero dentro de lo que cabe todo iba bien sus padres la adoraban, para draco no todo lo pintaba tan diferente bueno algo asi.

Draco habia esperado a su amiga por semanas, meses hasta años pero un dia se dio cuenta que su amiga nunca regresaria.

draco los muggles son inferiores a nosotros-.

hermione te dejo, se fue no te quiere y nunca va a regresar-.

Los amigos no existen-.

Creces y naces solo-.

Tu seras grande, no dependes de nadie eres tu y solo tu-.

Eres un malfoy y los malfoy no lloran-.

los malfoy somos superiores a todos-.

Esas algunas frases con las que draco habia crecido, las cuales lo habian llevado a odiar a los muggles, las que le habian dejado en claro que los amigos no existen y que el era superior que todos, las que lo habian echo odiar a su mejor amiga y ser un completo malfoy.

Draco habia cambiado mucho en esos ultimos 5 años, ya a sus 11 años, era mas frio que el hielo, duro y sobre todo habia dejado a un lado sus sentimientos, pensando que algun dia llegaria a ser como su padre un mortifago y de los mejores.

Ya tenian 11 años no hacia mucho que los habian cumplido era un dia que los malfoy habian esperado por años y años, pero el dia que sara pensaba que ya no llegaria para su hija hermione.

ya llego el correo¡¡¡, yo voy por el- grito hermione que bajaba corriendo por las escaleras de su casa hacia la puerta para dirigirse al buzon.

Jane sonrio al sr. Granger los cuales se encontraban sentados en la sala viendo la televisión.

Hermione llego hasta la puerta y recojio la correspondencia que habia llegado, y comenzo a pasar sobre por sobre.

cuentas…. Cuentas…. Cuentas…. Para mama…. Cuentas…. Esta es de la tia josephine …. Y por ultimo para pa… para mi¡¡¡¡- dijo hermione quedando sorprendida.

El sobre no era como los demas era e un color crema con letras color esmeralda y un sello que decia hogwarts.

hogwarts, que es hogwarts aa seguro es el colegio tan importante que mis papas querian conseguirme- penso la niña.

Hermione abrio el sobre dejando en una mesita pequeña las demas cartas, comenzo a leer y quedo impresionada por lo que decia.

" srita granger:

Se usted informada que sera alumna de hogwarts colegio de magia y hechizeria, el curso comenzara el dia 1 de septiembre.

Los alumnos de 1° grado deberan llevar ……"

Hermione sigui leyendo la carta realmente estaba confusa por lo que decia, corrio con sus padres para entregarles la carta.

Mientras que draco al recibir la carta en el primer momento lo unico que se le ocurrio decir fue.

-seguro ire a slytherin como todo un malfoy- aquellas palabras las dijo con mucho orgullo, aunque por dentro no sentia lo mismo.

Y asi fue draco comenzo a comprar su lista de útiles al igual que hermione después de ser avisada donde podria conseguirlos, comenzo a leer sobre la historia de hogwarts estaba mas que feliz.

mama no estas orgullosa tendras una hija bruja- dijo hermione a su madre modelando su nuevo uniforme y tunica para el colegio.

si hija mas que orgullosa tu sabes que hagas lo que hagas eras nuestro orgullo-aseguro jane.

Y tu papa que piensas acerca de tener una hija bruja?- preguntó hermione acercandose a su padre.

Creo que lo sabes, hija te admiro eres la hija que todo el mundo quisiera tener- aseguro el sr. Granger.

Hermione solto unas risitas, y abrazo a sus padres ya solo faltaban unas 2 semanas para entrar a su nuevo colegio.

En la mansión de los malfoy.

padre, crees que a bueno a hermione le haya llegado la carta para asistir a hogwarts?- preguntó draco bajando la mirada.

un malfoy nunca baja la mirada, y no no creo draco hermione es una muggle ya no es mas una bruja desde que su madre la dejo con aquellos muggles- aseguro lucius a su hija.

Perdon padre, pero debemos recordar que aun asi es una sangre pura- dijo draco.

No vuelvas a decir eso jamas¡¡¡¡ insultas a las familias puras, ella es una sangre sucia digan lo que digan- grito lucius a draco.

Si padre maldita sangresucia- susurro draco para el mismo.

Y asi pasaron la semanas hasta que llego el dia para ingresar a hogwarts, hermione estaba mas que nerviosa habia crecido como una muggle, ella era una muggle hasta donde sabia, en cambio draco vestia una tunica negra muy elegante, draco caminaba con mucho porte arrancando suspiros de varias brujas.

adios mama, adios papa los voy a extrañar los quiero- dijo hermione a sus padres dandoles un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

adios- contesto jane dejando caer varias lagrimas.

Adios hija, estudias mucho- dijo el sr. Granger despidiendo a su hija.

Adios¡¡¡¡- grito hermione despidiendo con una mano a sus padres.

Mientras que draco.

adios padre adios madre- dijo draco friamente.

adios hijo- dijo lucius.

Adios- dijo Narcisa.

Draco subio al expreso al igual que hermione draco se sento en un apartado con un niño con el cabello despeinado llamado blaise zabinni, otros 2 regordetes crave y goyle también estaba alli pansy parkinson.

Hermione ayudaba a buscar un sapo a un niño regordete llamado neville y asi se topo con harry y ron que se encontraban sentados en un apartado los 2 solos.

Hermione salio del compartimiento iba caminando como si nada cuando de repente choco con un rubio platinado bastante guapo y una mirada que la hacia sentir en confortada, sentia como si lo conociera de toda la vida pero a la vez era una mirada fria.

Draco volteo a ver a la persona con la que habia chocado con un gesto de molestia y asco al ver que era su amiga del pasado.

quitate maldita sangre sucia- dijo draco acomodandose la tunica.

malfoy cierto, he escuchado hablar de ti- aseguro hermione.

Draco la observo extrañado, y después siguió con su camino dejando atrás a la niña.

Gracias por los reviews este cap esta mas largo que los otros 2 y espero que les guste aunque voy a hacerles una aclaracion rapida, estos primero 3 cap eran para explicra algunas razones de lo que pasa pero desde el siguiente cap nos iremos al 6 año….. pero no piensen mal les prometo que lo pondre interesante para que no dejen de leerlo¡¡¡¡

**Paulina**: gracias por el review y aunque si creo que aun falta mucho para que lo recuerden aunque no estoy segura si eso pasara tengo mucho plaes para este fic, y lo que me dices que nunca habias escrito un review quiere decir que mi fic es bueno jajaja xD asi es que muchas gracias, bueno ya te dejo bye bye besos¡¡¡

**Isabella riddle:** gracias por tu review y voy a tratar de actualizarlo lo mas rapido aunque luego me tardo un poco por que realemente quiero que sea un buen fic y trato de hacerlo lo mas interesante para todos los que lo leen.

**LORA D**.: que bueno que aclare todas tus dudas y si llegas a tener otra duda por favor hasmela saber y si puedo contestarte creeme que lo hare, y también acepto sugerencias para el fic si es que quieres darme una, que bueno que te gusta pero ya te dejo gracias bye bye besos¡¡¡

**Aleja M**.: jaja perdon te prometo que actualizare lo mas rapido posible con tal de que no te vuelvas loca jajaja, bueno pues que bueno enserio que te este gustando por que le estoy poniendo muchas ganas en este fic de verdad y ya leyo la carta jajajaj asi es que espero que te haya gustado este cap, bueno bye bye besos y gracias por el review¡¡¡

**Oti**: bueno la verdad es que si es un poco triste pero no siempre sera asi se compondra lo prometo jaja bueno pues gracias por el review bye bye besos¡¡¡

**Dejen mas reviews y acepto sugerencias para el fic jajaj gracias bye bye nos vemos en el prox cap¡¡¡¡**


	4. 5 años despues

Hola de nuevo¡¡¡¡ bueno este cap creo que va a estar un poco confuso, pero para no causar ningun problema me adelante hasta el año mas importante hasta el 6 año, ya lo demas creo que esta bien explicado y si no por favor dejen sus sugerencias¡¡¡.

Capitulo IV

5 años después.

El reencuentro en el primer año habia sido algo extraño para draco, hermione actuaba como una verdadera muggle, fingia no conocerlo o polomenos era lo que draco pensaba.

Pasaron asi 5 largos años draco era frivolo, duro y parecia no tener corazon, era como una copia de su padre lucius, era tan codiciado por el sector femenino, tenia tanto porte, vestia extremadamente bien, todos sin excepcion querian estar con el, todas menos hermione.

Durante esos años varias preguntas pasaban por la mente de draco varios sentimientos que escondio y fingia que no sentia nada.

Pero tanto odio, rencor e ira que su padre le habia metido no eran faciles de olvidar no importara la situación draco habia crecido sin cariño, y sin hermione.

Después del verano era hora para entrar al 6 año de hogwarts, hermione odiaba a muerte a draco y el no se podia decir lo mismo pues extrañamente sentia algo extraño por hermione, después de tantos insultos tantas groserias hirientes hacia la niña, preferia no hablar con el y evitarlo por completo.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de hogwarts hacia el gran comedor sola sin sus 2 mejores amigos harry y ron cuando de pronto detrás de ella:

pense que por fin este año no regresarias sangre sucia- dijo draco a hermione.

pues ya vez que no malfoy estoy aquí y nunca se cumplira tu tan deseado sueño- aseguro hermione sin voltear a verlo.

Que pasa sangre sucia por que no volteas- dijo la voz de otro niño, era zabinni.

Dejame zabinni, a demas tu aquí vienes sobrando- dijo hermione de mal modo.

Hermione siguió caminando dejando atrás a los 2 niños.

malfoy estos años que han pasado granger esta muy rara como si le hubieran echo un hechizo desmemorizante o algo parecido, ademas tu sabes que no es sangre sucia- se burlo zabinni.

esa mugre sangre sucia ni me hables de ella me da asco que no ves- grito malfoy de mal modo.

Perdoname eres tan explosivo- aseguro zabinni.

Callate zabinni- dijo malfoy encaminandose al gran comedor para la cena de principio de curso.

Al llegar al gran comedor hermione corrio a sentarse al lado de harry y ron los cuales ya la esparaban ansioso pues estaba apunto de empezar el discurso de dumbledore.

hermione donde te metiste?- preguntó harry a la niña.

ya sabian les dije que iria a la reunion con mcgonagall no recuerdan que soy prefecta y tenia una junta con ella antes de la cena- contesto hermione.

Es cierto ya lo habia olvidado, bueno y dinos que tal estuvo tu verano en america?- preguntó ron con una sonrisa.

Pues ya saben, sin magia al modo muggle fui de compras y cosas asi ya saben- contesto hermione.- y ustedes que hicieron en el verano chicos?- pregunto de nuevo hermione.

Yo estuve el primer mes en privet drive como siempre muy aburrido pero hechize a dudley y no hablo durante ese mes, y después me fui a la madriguera con ron- contesto harry sonriendo.

Yo pues ya sabes george y fred con sus bromas hicieron que se me callera todo el pelo pero me volvio a crecer con un hechizo de mi mama, luego llego harry pero no me hizo mucho caso parecia estar muy ocupado con ginny le importaba mas ella que yo – contesto ron poniendo un gesto de indignación.

No?... no me digas harry yaaa tu y ginny son novios?- preguntó hermione emocionada.

Si bueno desde hace poco- confeso harry sonrojandose.

Que bueno, sabia que terminarian juntos son la pareja perfecta nadie como ustedes ademas mi mejor amiga y uno de mis mejores amigos que lindo- dijo hermione con un suspiro- pero no me habias dicho nada que mala onda harry- dijo hermione fingiendo estar enojada.

No, perdon hermi es que apenas te acabo de ver y perdonn¡¡¡- dijo harry apenado.

No te preocupes tontito, y tu ronnie no te pongas celoso y supera la idea tu hermanita algun dia tenia que tener novio y que mejor que tu mejor amigo- dijo hermione a ron el cual no se veia muy feliz con la idea.

Suerte que me quedas tu hermi, ya que este pen….sativo cada vez me hace menos caso- aseguro ron.

No te me pongas sentimental ronnie, sabes que eres mi amigo jajaja- contesto harry.

Pero antes que alguno dijera otra cosa dumbledore los interrumpio empezando con su discurso.

sean bienvenidos a otro año en hogwarts, quiero avisarles a los prefectos que este año ellos organizaran el baile de hallowen y para el de navidad ya veremos, pero bueno señor malfoy y señorrita granger por favor este año no queremos incidentes como el del año anterior- dijo dumbledore haciendo estallar en carcajadas a todos los alumnos mientras que hermione y draco se lanzaban miradas asesinas de un extremo a otro.

ellos los provocaron- aseguro hermione.

No hermi, tu lo provocaste- aseguro seamos.

Seamos tu callate, por que dumbledore me hace estoy por que recuerda lo que paso el año pasado- se lamento hermione.

Ya tranquila herí sabes que te queremos- dijo ron abrazando a hermione.

Gracias chicos- contesto la niña con una leve sonrisa.

La cena termino todos fueron a sus dormitorios y hermione como buena prefecta y después de checar que todos ya se hubieran ido a dormir se fue a su dormitorio en el cual estaba parvati y lavender, hermione se cambio por la pijama y se recosto pero al momento de que su cabez toco la almohada un fuerte dolor la hizo cerrar sus ojos y poner sus manos sobre su cabeza.

auch¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡…. Me duele mucho- susurro hermione llamando la atención de sus compañeras de cuarto.

que te pasa herm?- pregunto lavender.

No se me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo hermione con mucho esfuerzo.

De repente hermione dejo de sentir dolor, cayo desmayada, sus amigas corrieron con ron y harry los mejores amigos de hermione ellos sbrian tal vez que hacer.

Harry potter¡¡¡¡- grito parvati.

ron weasley¡¡¡¡- grito lavender justo después de parvati.

Los niños que se encontraban ya casi dormidos se levantaron de un solo brinco al escuchar los gritos de las niñas, estaba sobresaltados por el gran susto.

que pasa que pasa?- pregunto ron buscando con una mano su varita.

quien se metio al castillo, que pasa?- preguntó harry desconcertado.

Hermione se desmayo¡¡¡- gritaron de nuevo las niñas el unison.

Neville que dormia en el mismo dormitorio que ron y harry se desperto tranquilamente para preguntar que era lo que pasaba pero no recibio respuesta pues todos salieron corriendo del dormitorio.

Entraron al dormitorio de hermione y la encontraron sobre su cama aun desmayada.

Ron la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevaron a la enfermeria.

Antes de llegar a la enfermeria se toparon con un rubio que no podia dormir y decidio dar un paseo por los pasillos del colegio, draco observo que se acercaban varias personas por lo que se oculto en un pasillo paralelo al que iban las otras personas.

que le paso a hermione?- preguntó harry preocupado.

no sabemos de repente dijo algo como, " me duele mucho"- dijo lavender.

Si y luego, " me duele la cabeza" y zaz se desmayo- dijo parvati mientras asentia con la cabeza.

Pero solo le dolia la cabeza, solo eso estan seguras?- preguntó ron casi desesperado.

No solo eso- aseguro lavender.

Draco alcanzo a escuchar la conversación, despus se fueron alejando y ya no logro escuchar lo demas, asi que los siguió hasta la enfermeria donde se quedo afuera mientras los otros 4 entraban con hermione.

enfermera pomfrey hermione se desmayo y no ha despertado lleva unos 10 minutos asi- confirmo parvati.

tomo algo que le hiciera daño?- preguntó la enfermera.

No, bueno ceno lo normal y no se después ella se fue a su habitación y nosotros a la nuetra- aseguro harry.

Y en el dormitorio no comio ni tomo nada de eso estoy segura- dijo lavender.

La enfermera comenzo con una revision a hermione pero no encontro nada asi es que pidio a ron, lavender, harry y parvati que se fueran a sus dormitorios y dejaran a hermione alli pasar la noche, por cualquier cosa solo por si acaso.

Todos salieron de la enfermeria, draco se escondio solo en lo que pasaban los 4 chicos para después dirigirse hacia la puerta de la enfermeria.

Draco se detuvo y lo penso 2 veces antes de entrar, pero decidio que deberia hacerlo asi es que entro y se dirigio hasta la cama donde estaba hermione recostada, cruzo sus brazos y la observo friamente con odio y con rencor por lo pasado.

De repente hermione susurro algunas palabras que draco alcanzo a escuchar ya que habia demasiado silencio tanto que podia escuchar su propia respiración.

quien eres, por que siempre estas en mis pensamientos en cada momento, quien eres?- susurraba hermione.

Draco la observo como si estuviera loca o algo parecido y se acerco un poco mas a ella para seguir escuchando lo que hermione susurraba.

quisiera entender de que hablas quien eres dimelo?- preguntaba en susurros hermione.

Draco tomo su mano que se encontraba helada y la acaricio, después se dio la vuelta su tunica ondeo un poco y salio rapidamente de la enfermeria con direccion a su sala comun.

que era lo que susurraba esa maldita sangre sucia- dijo draco mientras caminaba apresurado.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, después de este creo que las cosas se iran aclarando y los cap seran mucho mas entretenidos eso lo juro¡¡¡¡

LORA D: milllll gracias por tu review y si en el 6 años es cuando van a tener una pelea por ya sabes que razones pero aun faltan algunos caps para eso, espero que también te guste este cap la verdad es que mientras lo escribia me sentia un poco mal por draco pero me gusto como quedo, pero bueno muchas gracias por y ya te dejo bye bye besos¡¡¡

Momiji: hola¡¡¡ bueno pues muchas gracias por tu review de verdad te agradesco me encanta que les guste mi fic asi le pondre mas ganas para que no lo dejen de leer, pero bueno ojala que este cap también te guste, bueno te dejo bye bye besos¡¡¡

Paulina: jajaj que bueno que aclaras eso jaja ya me habia sentido un poco mal, pero gracias por aclararlo jejej xD si yo también queria que hubiera algo mas en el reencuentro pero queria hacerlo rapido para pasar a los bueno jajaj¡¡¡ ojala y también te guste este cap y bueno ya te dejo bye bye besos¡¡¡.

Becky: hola niña¡¡¡ bueno pues muchas gracias por tu review me encanta que sean largos y que bueno que te guste mi historia, no puedo contestarte tu pregunta acerca que si hermione se enterara de lo que paso condraco pues si te lo digo te estaria contando casi el final jeje pero bueno lo que te puedo decir es que le he echado muchas ganas para que quede mejor cada vez, pero bueno por ahora me voy bye bye besos¡¡¡

Aleja m.: jaja si eso también me pone un poco triste que draco crecio solito pero ai va la historia si no no quedaria el final jeje¡¡¡ pero bueno ya te dejo y muchas gracias por tu review, besos¡¡¡

Shirru-malfoy:gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusto el fic jaja bueno espero que también te guste este capitulo y sigs leyendo el fic, bueno besos bye bye¡¡¡

Karen:no te preocupes pero que bueno que si lo sigas leyendo, ojala y también te guste este cap¡¡¡ le heche muchas ganas asi que espero que no te defraude, y bueno ya te dejo bye bye besos¡¡¡

Hermiwg:por supuesto que voy a continuarlo y mas por que me gusta la idea que tanta gente lo lea   bueno pues gracias y ya te dejo bye bye besos¡¡¡


	5. sueños

Capitulo V

sueño

Draco llego a la sala comun de slytherin dejandose caer sobre un sillon frente a la chimnea la cual se encontraba apagada.

Draco se recargo y echo su cabeza hacia atrás sus manos las coloco sobre sus cienes y masajeo un poco, queria tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Recuerdo cuando, nos necesitabamos el uno al otro

Los mejores amigos como hermana y hermano

Nosotros no entendiamos que no podiamos estar solos.

Draco comenzo a recorder esos dias cuando estaba junto a Hermione los 2 juntos, cuando eran inseparables y draco necesitaba de ella para estar bien, pues era la unica que lo entendia y le daba todo el cariño que necesitaba, la que jugaba con el y lo hacia reir con la unica que pasaba las horas y no se aburria.

Esos dias se fueron, ahora te necesito tanto.

La noche es larga y yo necesito tocarte.

No se que decir.

Nunca quise sentirme de este modo.

No quiero estar solo esta noche.

Los dias se habian ido y ya no volverian, los dias en que draco no podia estar sin ella a su lado y no podia dormir sin que hermione le cantara una cancion, la noche era muy larga y draco no podia dormir, recordando tantas cosas, sintio un vacio enorme tenia ganas de tener a su lado a hermione no queria estar solo.

Que puedo hacer para hacerte mia?

Estoy callendo tan duro, tan rapido en este tiempo.

Que fue lo que dije, que fue lo que te hice?

Como fue que me enamore de ti?

En esos ultimos años draco habia vuelto a sentir algo por hermione, algo mas que una simple amistad realmente queria tenerla volver a ser su amigo, pero no olvidaba lo que habia pasado aun sentia rencor por ello, ademas sus padres no lo permitirian por nada del mundo.

Draco le dio vuelta a su mano y observo que la cicatriz aun seguia alli marcada.

por que hermione, por que me dejaste, por que finjes que paso en este tiempo jure no volver a quererte y ahora no puedo sacarme tu recuerdo, te quiero tener aquí conmigo como antes- se dijo draco para si mismo.

Escucho tu voz y empiezo a temblar

Regresare atrás a el niño que reserve.

No puedo pretender que nosotros podemos seguir siendo amigos

No quiero estar solo esta noche

Draco recordo la dulce voz de hermione, la piel se le erizo del solo echo de recordarla e imaginarse a un lado como en los viejos tiempo, queria regresar el tiempo y volver a los años en que solo era un niño y su unica preocupación era divertirse con su amiga, pero en este momento draco ya no podia pensar en el hecho de ser amigo de nuevo de hermione no queria volver a sufrir, no queria volver a sentir el dolor de tenerlo todo y no tener nada, solo queria olvidarlo y alejarse de todo ello.

Que puedo hacer para hacerte mia?

Estoy callendo tan duro, tan rapido en este tiempo.

Que fue lo que dije, que fue lo que te hice?

Como fue que me enamore de ti?

Draco echo la cabeza hacia atrás cerro y apreto fuertemente los ojos dejando salir una sola lagrima aun sin abrir los ojos susurro en voz baja.

nunca mas hermione no me volveras a dejar, no me volveras a hacer sufrir, jamas¡¡¡- dijo el niño - pero por que siento que no puedo estar sin ti?- se pregunto.

Ohwwwwo, yo quiero decir lo que siento,

Y eso tiene que ser esta noche

Solo nesecito que tu lo sepas

Draco se levanto aunque con muchas dudas, salio de la sala comun de slytherin con su tunica ondeando tras de el, se dirigio nuevamente hacia la enfermera donde hermione aun no salia de su largo sueño.

No quiero vivir esta mentira

No quiero decirte adios

Contigo quiero gastar el resto de mi vida

Draco llego a la enfermeria, se detuvo y después entro, coloco una silla al lado de la cama de hermione y se sento a su lado tomando asi su mano la giro y observo su cicatriz con un dedo la delineo suavemente.

no se si algun dia podre olvidar lo que me hiciste sabes, pero espero que algun dia puedas ayudarme- dijo draco tiernamente hermione la cual aun no abria los ojos.

Draco suspiro miro a hermione.

no esto no puede ser, que estoy haciendo ella es hermione, sangre sucia traidora, no que hago- se dijo draco a si mismo con un tono desesperado mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Draco se levanto y salio rapidamente de la enfermeria corrio por los pasillos hasta que llego a la sala comun de slytherin alli entro y corrio hacia su dormitorio, donde se coloco la pijama y se echo a su cama.

La noche paso, mientras draco quedaba dormido después de un buen rato de intentarlo, por fin sus ojos se cerraron dejandolo unidito en un profundo sueño.

En la enfermeria la señora pomfrey regresaba para darle un vistazo a su paciente, hermione aun dormida pero una pesadilla la inquieto lo que la sra. Pomfrey noto con mucha curiosidad.

" – _jugamos?- preguntó la voz de un niño pequeño._

_claro- contesto hermione._

_De repente todo se torna gris, hermione ya no se encontraba en ningun jardin, estaba sola la lluvia caia fuertemente, derrepete un sonido estruendoso la hace temblar, guarda un papel en su bolsillo y una mujer entra en el cuarto dirigiendose directamente hacia ella._

_Hermione se siente un poco extraña, trata de decir palabras pero no le salen de la boca._

_La sra. Saca su varita y la dirige hacia la cabeza de hermione….."_

En ese momento hermione despierta desesperada, sudaba frio y se pregntaba que habia sido ese sueño tan extraño, la enfermera se acerco a ella con una medicina en mano.

ten linda toma esto- ordeno la enfermera pomfrey.

Hermione lo tomo y sin decir mas se tomo lo que le dio la enfermera, se recosto de nuevo, sus ojos bien abiertos observando su alrededor, no habia nada interesante en realidad pero sus pensamientos si lo eran, tenia tantas dudas y no sabia que hacer, ¿ quien eres aquel niño, ¿ que habia pasado, ¿ quien era aquella señora, todo esto pasaba por sus pensamientos.

te sientes mejor hermione?- preguntó la enfermera.

si, gracias creo que solo fue una pesadilla- contesto hermione terminando con unas risitas forzadas.

Seguramente, llevabas mucho tiempo desmayada, pensabamos que si no despertabas irias a parar a san mungo- aseguro la sra. Pomfrey.

Pues ya ve que no, solo fue un simple desmayo nada grave- contesto hermione fingiendo despreocupación.

Que bueno, para mañana en la mañan iras a tu dormitorio pero no iras a clases, es solo para que te recuperes, o queremos otro desmayo ¿o si?- preguntó la sra. Pomfrey en broma.

No claro que no, descansare lo prometo- aseguro hermione.

La noche paso lenta y suave, draco desperto a la mañana siguiente sitiendo un dolor en el estomago deseguro era por que no habia cenado la noche anterior y tenia mucha hambre.

Se arreglo impecable como siempre y salio encontrandose con pansy y blaise con los cuales iria directo al gran comedor.

Hermione regreso a su dormitorio y se recosto en su cama, no pudo estar mucho tiempo asi, cada 5 minutos se levantaba y daba vueltas, hasta que se desespero se cambio por una ropa cualquiera, muggle obviamente, y salio de su sala comun directo hacia los jardines.

Hermione se sento en el pasto recargandose en un arbol, con un libro abierto sobre sus piernas y leyendo entretenidamente.

Draco se encontraba en clase de DCAO, estaba aburrido, giro su mirada hacia la ventana y observo ana bella chica sentada en el pasto recargada en el pasto leyendo un libro, su cabello caia sobre su rostro, draco observo por unos moemtos mas bien hasta que la clase termino.

Draco no pudo mas tenia que ver quien era la chica asi que corrio hasta donde se encontraba aun la chica sentada, al llegar noto que era hermione, draco retrocedió unos cuantos pasos un poco arrepentido de lo que habia hecho.

Hermione levanto la mirada y lo observo un poco extraño.

se te perdio algo, malfoy?- preguntó hermione despectiva.

no es… que… yo… este… nada- contesto draco dandose la vuelta.

No te parece que el unicornio es un animal magnifico?- preguntó hermione reteniendo a draco solo con las palabras.

Draco se detuvo, y dio la vuelta para contestar.

granger, granger, granger el unicornio…. Ese animal es para debiles yo prefiero las serpientes algo mas…. Peligroso ya sabes no?- contesto draco terminando con una pregunta, su repuesta habia sido planeada para volver a contestar- a no perdon, no creo que sepas a los muggles no les da para tanto el cerebro, o bueno por lo menos nunca he sabido de uno… eres tan … me das asco-.

Hermione hizo un gesto de desprecio y a la vz de dolor, draco podria decirle sangre sucia una y otra vez pero eso seguia lastimando y cada vez mas que nunca.

mira malfoy la sangre no hace a las personas, si no su inteligencia y su forma de ser, y tu no vas a llegr a ningun lado siendo como eres- aseguro hermione a draco y el cual se volvio a detener.

yo sere uno de los mejores y lo digo con orgullo por que en cuanto pueda seras la primera que desaparecerá del mundo, eso lo juro si que cuidate granger, que falta poco para que forme parte de la orden del señor obscuro- aseguro draco con mucho orgullo.

Hermine lo miro con ira, sabia que seguro seria un mortifago pues su padre lo era, pero sus palabras le causaban un gran escalofrio.

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, perdon por no contestarlos uno por uno, pero es que estoy haciendo un trabajo muy importante para el colegio, me apure para subir este cap espero que les guste al igual que la cancion a mi me facina y bueno he pensado que en algunos capitulos pondre canciones, es buena idea no, bueno gracias por sus reviews de verdad me facinan y espero que a ustedes les guste el cap, le heche muchas ganas y siento que es bueno, espero que piensen lo mismo y conteste algunas dudas que tenian, y si no el prox capitulo contestara las dudas que puedan salir en este eso lo aseguro.

Bueno los dejo besitos bye bye y cuidense¡¡¡¡

Atte: luna felton


	6. 2 noticias

Capitulo VI

2 noticias

Después de la ultima pelea, llego el fin de semana y draco salio, a su casa con los malfoy, habia podido sacar un permiso especial por ser prefecto y por que su padre lo habia pedido.

Lucius esperaba en casa impaciente a su hijo, Narcisa al igual que lucius estaba alli sentada a su lado.

De repente draco llego, salio mucho oyin por la chimenea y aparecio su hijo tociendo por el polvo y sacudiendo su tunica.

draco, has llegado- dijo lucius serio dirigiendo una mirada fria, la de costumbre a su hijo.

que es lo que pasa, por que me mandaron a llamar?- pregunto draco confuso a sus padres.

Tenemos 2 noticias para ti- empezo Narcisa.

Aha¡¡, podrian empezar con la primera ahora?- pregunto draco sentandose en uno de los sillones y mirando a sus padres con mucha frialdad.

La primera es que tu madre espera un hijo, lleva 6 meses como podras notar, asi es que asimila la idea y la segunda es….- antes que lucius terminara draco interrumpio impresionado.

No ustedes estan mal, estan locos, madre eso no es cierto, padre como puede ser, madre no tienes edad para estas cosas, acaso no saben que existen anticonceptivos justamente para que esto no pase¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo draco casi a punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

Draco¡¡¡, no digas eso, va a ser tu hermano y hermana- dijo Narcisa mirando a draco y poniendo una de sus manos sobre su vientre.

Es cierto, y tendras que empezar a asimilar la idea- aseguro lucius.- y la segunda, es que formaras parte de la orden del señor obscuro, tendras que pasar una prueba no sera difícil y menos para ti recuerda eres un malfoy- dijo lucius mirandolo con orgullo.

Draco miro a su padre y trago saliva, siempre habia tenido miedo de pensar en que aquel dia llegaria.

padre, pero…- dijo draco siendo interrumpido por su padre.

No hay pero que valga draco lo haras como hemos acordado desde que eras pequeño- dijo lucius.

Draco lo miro con coraje y desprecio, habia aguantado toda una vida junto con aquellos padres, no queria formar parte de la orden, solo queria vivir una vida normal, queria tener estudios, tener novia, amigos, simplemente una vida normal como un adolecente de 16 años, lo que era.

solo tengo 16 años, quiero vivir una vida normal como cualquier mago de mi edad- aseguro draco ya un poco molesto.

Lucius indico a Narcisa que los dejara solos, y asi fue la señora malfoy se fue dejando a su hijo y su esposo solos.

lo vas a hacer, no importa lo que hagas, draco entiende tu, eres un malfoy recuerda lo que te hizo tu amiguita te dejo o no?. Toda le gente es igual no puedes confiar en nadie solo en ti mismo, asi que lo haras¡¡- ordeno lucius.

Draco miro a lucius era como una guerra de miradas frias por parte de draco de resentimiento por todo el daño que le habia hecho, y por parte de lucius su mirada era de oprgullo, el orgullo de los malfoy no podria ser arruinado por su hijo.

- esto te ayudara lo aseguro- dijo lucius con una mirada vengativa.

Draco bajo la mirada ante su padre, cerro los ojos momentaneamente para dirigirse a su padre con un susurro.

ella regreso- dijo draco en voz baja.

Quien?- pregunto lucius.

Ella, hermione, regreso esta en hogwarts- dijo draco de nuevo.

Por que no me habias dicho antes?- preguntó lucius un poco molesto.

Por que, era algo que no me importaba, algo que pense que no le darias importancia- aseguro draco.

Pues esto es importante, cuando lo sepa el señor oscuro …- contesto lucius.

Draco se quedo serio se echo de nuevo en el sillon, pensando en tantas cosas, como que su padre tenia razon en las palabras que decia.

Lucius miro a draco el cual estaba confundido un poco.

-y que es lo que piensas ahora?- pegutno lucius.

me unire, hare lo que sea necesario lo que sea…- contesto draco dudoso.

Habia sido un poco difícil tomar aquella decisión, pero lo que habia pasado con hermione lo habia llevado a tomar esa decisión, le costaba creer en las personas, le costaba creer en el cariño de los demas pues nunca lo habia tenido, o por lo menos pues lo mas cercano a cariño que tenia era pansy y no era algo muy agradable.

me gusta que pienses asi, de esto no te arrepentiras nadie se arrepiente, eso tenlo por seguro- dijo lucius con una sonrisa ladeada.

eso espero- susurro draco.

Lucius salio de la sala dejando solo a un draco pensativo, muy pensativo.

En hogwarts, hermione se encontraba en la sala comun platicando con harry y ron, la niña se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de harry.

que pasa herm?- peguto harry preocupado.

nada...- contesto hermione mirando hacia el suelo, y quitando su cabeza del hombro de harry.

A ti te pasa algo y nos vas a decir, herm te conocemos de tanto tiempo y a ti te pasa algo, cuentanos somos tus amigos- dijo ron acariciendo el rostro de hermione.

Es lo de siempre, draco me dice sangre sucia y aunque esto sea de toda la vida sigo sintiendo como un hoyo en mi corazon cuando me lo dice- aseguro hermione.

Una pelirroja muy atractiba bajo de su dormitorio observando a su hermano, amiga y su respectivo novio.

por que tan serios los 3 pasa algo que no me he enterado?- pregunto ginny a los muchachos.

ya sabes hermanita, el idiota de malfoy insulto de nuevo a hermione- contesto ron ginny con mucho coraje.

Tenia que ser, pero dejen que lo vea y ahora sere yo la que lo convierta en huron- aseguro ginny firmemente.

Ven amor sientate a mi lado, y no digas tonterias…. El que convertira a malfoy en huron sere yo, ya no lo soporto- contesto harry.

Ya muchachos, no se merece que perdamos nuestro tiempo hablando de el ademas nadie merece que lo traten mal, sea el mas maldito ser humano en la faz de la tierra- contesto hermione.

Pero herm- dijo ron mirandola desconcertado.

No, ron no hay peros- contesto hermione.

Todos la miraron un poco desconcertados.

Ginny y harry se dieron un beso frente a ron y hermione, un dulce besito de novios.

no empiezen¡¡¡¡- interrumpio ron.

dejalos ronald weasly- dijo hermione mirandolo con reproche.

Pero, es mi hermanita¡¡¡ no me gusta verla hacer eso- alego ron.

Ya, ron mejor vente acompañame por un vaso de agua a la cocina ya se termino en mi dormitorio- dijo hermione levantandose y tomado a ron por un brazo.

Pero es que no podemos dejarlos solos- alego ron de nuevo.

Ron, saben lo que hacen vamos¡¡- dijo hermione con una gran sonrisa.

Si ron ya anda vallanse- dijo ginny mirando a ron con una sonrisa.

Ahora, no es el momento para poner en practica tu papel de hermano mayor vamonos- dijo hermione jalando a ron del brazo.

Contra la voluntad de ron salieron de la sala comun, caminaban por los pasillos, ron penso que seria el momento perfecto ya que iban solos sin interrupciones podrias decirle lo que realmente sentia.

hermi?- interrumpio ron con el silencio.

si ron que pasa?- pegunto hermione con una sonrisa.

no se si sea el momento adecuado para decirte esto pero bueno queria que supieras que yo… yo.. este yo- dijo ron tartamudeando.

Si, dime tontito no te quedes callado- insistio hermione sin saber que era lo que ron pretendia decir.

Hubo un silencio incomodo se detuvieron en un pasillo, hermione lo miraba divertida con una gran sonrisa y ron estaba mas que sonrojado.

bueno es que me gustas hermi, te quiero, te adoro, te amo, y quiero saber si quieres ser …. Pues mi novia?- pegutno ron bajando la mirada.

Hermione abrio los ojos lo mas que podia se quedo impresionada ante la pregunta de ron, habian sido amigos durante 5 años y algunos meses, se conocian perfecto y hermione no lo veia mas que como un muy buen amigo, casi un hermano.

Contestación a los reviews jejeje xD:

LORA D.:perdon por dejarte con ganas de leer mas pero me gsuta mucho dejarlos en suspenso jejeje, espero que te siga gustando yo me diviert mucho escribiendo los caps, y bueno espero tu opinión sincera de este cap y también sugerencias para el prox jejeje y bueno bueno bueno…. Pues ya te dejo bye bye besitos¡¡¡

**Shirru-malfoy**: q bueno que te gusto el cap, pero no entiendo como que le falto?... eso me dejo un poco preocupada, espero que este si lo sientas completo, gracias por tu comentario, los comentarios siempre son constructivos y ayudan a mejorar, bueno pues muchas gracias bye bye besitos¡¡¡ y espero tu comentario de este cap.


	7. un plan perfecto

Capitulo VII

Un plan perfecto

ya se que fue algo repentina mi confesion, pero tu que me dices?- pregunto ron bajando la mirada sonrojado.

ron, no se que decir me has dejado sin palabras- confeso hermione.

Herm ya no podia seguir fingiendo yo te amo, es encerio- aseguro ron tomando una de las manos de hermione.

no ron, yo no…..- hermione quito su mano se dio la vuelta y comenzo a correr, cuanod estaba un poco lejos de ron grito- no puedo-.

Hermione corrio durante un tiempo no muy largo, cuando se encontro frente al retrato de la señora groda, se recrago en el y suspiro, trato de recuperar el aliento.

Ron mientras tanto seguia parado en el mismo lugar donde hermione lo habia dejado, estaba confundido, triste y sin saber que habia pasado, o que habia echo para que hermione actuara de aquella extraña manera.

Harry y ginny aun seguian en el sillon frente a la chimenea, harry tenia sus brazos en la cintura de ginny mientras que ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del niño.

crees, que ron se halla atrevido por fin?- preguntó ginny alzando un poco la mirada hacia harry.

no, se tal vez, pero linda no te preocupes por eso seguro que ron encontrara el momento para decirselo- aseguro hayy sonriendole a ginny que parecia un poco preocupada.

Harry james potter, no me digas que no me preocupe que a ti te valga todo ya no es mi problema, ok ¡¡- afirmo ginny un tanto molesta.

Ya, ya tranquila- contesto harry sonriendo y acercandose a ginny tiernamente para darle un beso.

Ginny le siguió el beso a harry, eran una pareja encantadora simplemente, juntos eran geniales, a harry no le importaba nada en absoluto nada, mientras que ginny se la pasaba regañandolo para que hiciera las cosas, mas que su novia parecia su madre.

Hermione aun recargada en el retrato intentaba tranquilizarse, decidio que no entraria a la sala comun de griffindorl asi que se fue a dar una vuelta por lo pasillos del colegio sola, paso por varios lado, iba pasando frente al gran comedor cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza la dejo prácticamente paralizada, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza aprentando un poco, cerro los ojos y se recargo en la pared mas cercana.

Derrepnte varias imágenes comenzaron a llenar el pensamiento de hermione, varias imágenes desconocidas para, ella varios sonidos, que no recordaba.

" _un pequeño niño se acerco a hermione con una gran sonrisa picara, se veia como si fuera un niño muy travieso._

_hola- dijo hermione timidamente._

_hola- dijo el niño aun con su sonrisa._

_Una señora aparecio hermione no la reconocia, no se le podia ver bien el rostro al igual que al niño, el rostro se les tornaba un poco borroso._

_Hermione no seas grosea levanta la mirada, es ….."_

Antes que dijeran el nombre del niño hermione se desmayo del fuerte dolor, golpeandose la cabeza abriendole asi una pequeña herida que sangraba.

Draco llego de regreso a hogwarts, caminaba por los pasillos cuando a lo lejos observo un cuerpo en el suelo, draco no se apresuro en lo absoluto.

Cuando noto que era hermione, corrio hasta llegar a su lado se inco, metio una de sus manos por debajo de la nuca de hermione.

granger, despierta, andale por favor despierta- decia draco un tanto desesperado.

Hermione comenzo a despertar poco a poco, se sentia mareada, todo le daba vueltas, se sento poco a poco.

malfoy?- preguntó hermione.

si, granger te sientes bien?- pregunto draco.

Si, bueno ya me siento mejor creo…, pero….- dijo hermione un tantao desconcertada por la forma en la que draco actuaba, o mas bien por su presencia y su preocupación- pero que haces aquí tan tarde, no deberias estar en tu sala comun, y por que me tratas asi, que no se supone que un "malfoy" no se junta ni se preocupa por nadie que no sea de su mismo "nivel"- dijo hermione haciendo énfasis en algunas palabras.

En primera granger, vengo llegando de mi casa, iba en camino hacia mi sala comun, y aunque no te deberia de estar dando mis razones te voy a contestar, te vi aquí tirada y no quise dejarte tirada aquí al fin y al cao alguna vez tu y yo… bueno eso no importa, y hablando del mismo nivel, pues eso si lo dejamos sin discusión ok¡¡¡- aclaro draco dejando a una hermione aun mas confundida.

Tu y yo que?... de que hablas?- prgunto hermione mas que confundida.

Por que lo niegas herm….. granger por que?- grito malfoy levantandose y mirando a hermione con desprecio.

Negar que, malfoy de que hablas, me confundes- aseguro hermione levantandose con un poco de trabajo.

Nada, granger nada¡¡¡- grito draco y se alejo caminando rapidamente.

Hermione solo lo miro desaparecer en uno de los pasillo que doblaban aquel, la joven que seguia aun desconcertada, muy confusa por lo que draco habia dicho, intento regresar a su sala comun, aunque le dolia un poco el golpe y la herida que se habia hecho en la cabeza.

Los dias fueron pasando uno tras otro, hermione se habia distanciado de ron desde aquella noche en que le habia confesado sus sentimientos, harry y ginny iban perfectaente bien aunque habian tenido muchas peleas de novios, ron se sentia devastado, mientras que draco habia formulado todo un plan para acercarse a hermione y sacarle toda la verdad.

Era un dia normal como todos, los alumnos iban de salon en salon, dumbledore en su oficina se encontraba un tanto ocupado con una cita bastante extraña a decir verdad.

dumbledore, he venido para avidarle que la proxima semana necesitare a draco un par de dias no ausentaremos, tendremos un viaje- aseguro lucius mintiendo a dumbledore.

por supuesto sr. Malfoy, y como va la sra. Malfoy?- pregunto dumbledore.

No creo que sea algo de su incumbencia pero Narcisa va perfectamente bien, ya tiene 7 meses, cada vez falta menos- aseguro lucius con un tono de orgullo.

Que bueno lucius es una agradable noticia- contesto dumbledore.

Bueno, tengo que retirarme pasare a ver a severus tengo algo importante que decirle- dijo lucius a dumbledore.

Lucius salio del despacho de dumbledore, al bajas las escaleritas salio topandose con una nerviosa hermione que cvargaba un pesado libro.

buenas tardes sr. Malfoy- dijo hermione la cual habia supuesto que era el padre de draco ya que draco era prácticamente su clon.

Lucius la miro despectivamente de abajo hacia arriba para después decir una cuantas palabras.

tu debes ser la hija de muggles cierto, eres hermione granger- pregunto lucius arrastrando la palabras.

si, mucho gusto- contesto hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

Lastima no que no pueda decir lo mismo, hermione- aseguro lucius dandose la vuelta y siguiendo con su camino.

Hermione lo miro con un rostro de ironia, giro los ojos y dio un suspiro de cansancio, como su todo fuera mas que obvio.

tenia que ser, de tal palo tal astilla, y eso de astilla le queda muy bien a malfoy- aseguro hermione mientras subia por las escaleritas hacia el despacho de dumbledore.

Hermione llego y entro al despacho, saludo con una sonrisa calurosa a dumbledore, se sento en la silla de enfrente a la del director para comenzar con sus propuestas.

sr. Le traigo varias propuestas para el baile de halloween, creo que son bastante buenas y es que mucha gente me ha dicho sus sugerencias, ron viene en un momento tenia algo que hacer, ya ve como siempre, todo lo deja a la ultima hora- aseguro hermione mientras sacaba varios pergaminos de su tunica y dejando el enorme libro sobre el escritorio de dumbledore.

perdone, después de aquí tengo que ir a mi clase de trasformaciones- dijo hermione mientras dumbledore la miraba como sacaba y sacaba pergminos.

Bueno aki estan las propuestas, la primera es que sea de antifaces, muchas niñas me han dicho que seria una ran idea- aseguro hermione.

Ya lo creo, es una gran idea, pero no piensas que seria un poco extraño para algunas personas?- preguntó dumbledore.

Bueno podria ser, aunque este añono se hara concurso de canto lo cambiaremos por concurso de disfraces, no queremos un accidente como el del año pasado- dijo hermione sonrojandose un poco.

Que bueno que piense asi, aunque sera difícil poder olvidar la manera en que usted y el sr. Malfoy competian en su dueto, y por andarse jalando el microfomo calleron del escenario, fue un golpe fuerte- contesto dumbledore sonriendo.

De repente la puerta se abrio y entro malfoy junto con pansy y ron jadeando detrás de ellos con un pequeño pergamino en manos, se sento al lado de hermione en la silla de junto, pansy se quedo parada a un lado de draco, mientras que ron se recargo en una de las paredes recuperando el aliento.

que bueno que llega sr. Malfoy, ahora solo falta la señorita patil y el sr. y el sr. Boot de ravenclaw, también faltan la señorita abbott y el sr.mcmillan, esperemos un momento mas en lo que llegan lo spregfecto de las otras casas- dijo dumbledore a los ya presentes.

Hermione leia la lista de sugerencias que era enorme, mientras que draco observaba a la joven, de repente la puerta se abrio de nuevo dejando entrar a los prefectos faltantes

Todos se acomodaron como pudieron para empezar con las propuestas que cada uno traia.

primero que nada y antes que empiezen con las propuestas yo tengo que hacer el sorteo de las parejas de prefectos saben que ustedes tienen que dar el ejemplo, bueno las parejas se quedan como esten y no podra haber cambios lo demas se los esplico después del sorteo- indico dumbledore.

draqui ojala y nos toque juntos- dijo pansy sonriendole a draco.

Ojala que no, antes muerto que contigo- susurro draco con mala cara.

Dumbledore metio en un frasco los nombres de cada uno de los presentes en el sombrero seleccionador, susurro unas palabras:

"es hora de escoger a las parejas para el baile de halloween bueno entonces seran:

terry boot y ….. es un poco difícil encontrar a la pareja perfecta para ti pero yo creo que tu y …. La señorita hannah abbott.

Ernie mcmillan junto con la señorita padma patil, es una buena pareja.

Seguimos con ronald weasly y aunque suene extraño lo mismo paso con sus antepasados pero sera con la sñorita pansy parkinson.

Derrpente 2 gritos detuvieron al sombrero seleccionador.

nooooooooooooo¡¡¡, yo me opongo¡¡¡¡- dijo hermione antes que nada.

crees que yo no¡¡¡, es una quivocacion no puedo ir con ella, seria lo mas anti etico que existe, no esto no puede ser¡¡- alego draco.

Mira malfoy, yo contigo no iria ni aunque me pagaron todo el dinero del mundo, prefiero ser pobre morirme de hambre antes que ir a algun lugar contigo, ademas la sola idea de tener que tocarte para bailar me da escalofrios- aseguro hermione fingiendo tener frio.

Darias hasta tu vida por bailar conmigo, todas lo harian y creeme tu no eres la excepcion, podria apostar lo que quieras a que tu terminas en el baile conmigo- aseguro draco haciendo una escena bastante llamativa.

El sombrero puede decir lo que sea pero si tego que ir contigo no voy, escuchaste no voy¡¡- grito hermione.

Eso es cierto nadie puede obligarla a ir al baile- aseguro dumbledore un tanto preocupado.

" tendra que haber un cambio- afirmo el sombrero.

terry boot con hermione granger.

Draco malfoy con Hannah abbott.

Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio, Hannah dio un leve brinquito de alegria.

bueno ahora podemos proseguir con las propuestas quieren- dijo dumbledore a los prefectos.

Todos sacaron sus pergaminos, para comenzar eran muchas las propuestas.

bueno, mi propuesta es que sea decorado como si fuera un cementerio o, una casa embrujada- dijo padma con un tono de misterio y una gran sonrisa.

yo apoyo la idea de padma es una gran idea, podriamos hacer una representación e un cementerio con tumbas y el piso podria tener tierra, como si de verdad se tratara de un cementerio- dijo hermione mirando a los demas compañeros.

Es una gran idea srita patil, eso creo que si se podria hacer- conteso dumbledore.

Mi propuesta es poner musica pero esta vez que no sea en vivo como el año pasado, fue una experiencia desastroza- dijo son bajando la mirada un poco y sonrojandose, no por el si no por lo que habia pasado con su amiga.

Esa idea yo la respaldo- aseguro dumbledore.

Mi propuesta es que necesariamente todos deben ir disfrasados ya sea con un difraz muggle o uno de aquí- dijo terry boot.

Buena idea, creo que eso lo hara mas divertido- contesto hannah abbott.

Y mi propuesta es que tienen que llegar con pareja al baile, o se que esto solo se hizo en el baile de navidad de 4 año pero también podriamos hacerlo en este baile, no creen?- dijo hannah.

Clara que podriamos, ademas es una buena idea- dijo hermione.

Si, pero luego no es facil conseguir pareja- alego ron.

Ron, tu ya tienes pareja- contesto hermione mirandolo con desaprobación.

Ahh¡, claro tienes razon- dijo ron con unas risitas de pena.

Bueno señorita parkinson podria usted decirnos su propuesta ya que solo faltan las de la señorita granger y las de ustedes 2, los slytherins- aseguro dumbledore.

Si, bueno este… pues mi propuesta es que pues no se, la verdad no tengo ninguna propuesta- dijo pansy antipáticamente.

Bueno esta bien señorita parkinson, y que hay de usted sr. Mafoy, si señorita granger ahorita va usted- dijo dumbledore dirigiendose al ultimo a hermione que levantaba la mano desesperada.

Pues, no se yo digo que como soy el mas guapo, galan, y con muy bien gsuto para vestir pues yo podria ganar el premio del mejor disfraz ya sabemos que sera el mejor- dijo dracon son mucho orgullo en sus palabras.

Todos los presentes menos pansy y draco fruncieron el ceño, y lo miraron con desaprobación, después hermione se solto en carcajadas.

tu, por dios malfoy no te creas tan guapo, ni galan y menos con buen gusto para vestir que eres la copia de tu papa, eres pesimo en todo y ademas no eres guapo alguien te engaño- contesto hermione sin dejar aun de reir.

callate granger sabes que si, te ries por que dentro sabes que estas sufriendo por saber que no tendras el privilegio de ir al baile conmigo, pero ya te dije granger yo apuesto lo que sea a que vas conmigo al baile- aseguro draco no con my buena cara.

Apuesta lo que quieras yo jamas iria contigo y lo sabes malfoy – agrego hermione.

Apostamos?- preguntó draco.

Lo que quieras- aseguro hermione.

Dumbledore se levanto de su escritorio y salio de su despacho, llevandose a todos con el dejando a hermione y draco solos en el.

si yo gano tendras uqe rebajarte enfrente de todos en el baile, agarraras el micrófono y diras "draco es mi unico y verdadero amor, lo amo y darias mi vida por el, pero no me merece por que soy poca cosa para el", y si tu ganas….- dijo draco siendo interrumpido por hermione.

si yo gano tu no me volveras a molestar, no me vas a volver a decir sangre sucia jamas- dijo hermione.

Hecho- dijo draco extendiendo su mano, hermione la tomo y las estrecharon.

Hecho- dijo ermione con una gran sonrisa al igual que draco.

Draco confiaba demasiado en si mismo pues para apostar eso, enserio estaba mas que loco.

Ya no dio tiempo para la propuesta de hermione, draco salio y hermione igual tras de el, fueron a sus clases correspondientes.

Pasaron unos 2 dias, hermione se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca sacando unos informes para una de sus clases, su cabello detrás de la oreja y miraba fijamente le libro sin poner atención en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Entonces si pongo esto resumido, tendre mas espacio para poner también esto, por que tengo que poner todo es muy importante- pensaba hermione.

Draco que iba pasndo por la biblioteca observo a hermione sentada en una de las mesas, entro a la biblioteca y se acerco a ella poco a poco, abrio la silla de enfrente y se sento, pero hermione no le prestaba ni la mas minima atención, estaba entretenida con sus estudios y no perdia el tiempo.

aham¡¡- draco aclaro su garganta.

que quieres malfoy- dijo hermione sin levantar la mirada del libro.

Hacerte compañía te veias muy solita, y pense que seria divertido venir y hacerte compañía- contesto draco sonriendo.

Pues pensaste mal, estoy perfectamente bien sola y no necesito compañía- aclaro hermione.

Vamos, granger no seas cerrada y abrete para conocer a mas personas, deja un momento esto y vamos a divertirnos- dijo draco cerrando el libro que hermione leia, y sonriendole al ver que hermione molesta alzaba la mirada.

No, malfoy yo si tengo prioridades y tu no estas en la lista de ellas- dijo hermione secamente.

y podria llegar a ser una prioridad para ti?- preguntó draco.

No creo- aseguro hermione volviendo a abrir el libro.

Bueno, pero entonces te puedo hacer compañía?- preguntó de nuevo.

Si no haces ruido, no te mueves, no me distraes, no juegas, no hablas y no respiras…… entonces si- contesto hermione con una sonrisa ironica.

Supongo que por ti podria hacerlo- contesto draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

Como quieras, solo que si te mueres, dire que no fue mi culpa que eres un estupido que dejo de respirar- aclaro hermione.

Pero te sentiras culpable por mi muerte- dijo draco sonriendo.

No lo creo, tal vez valla a tu funeral pero eso sera todo- dijo hermione.

Bueno tan siquiera iras- dijo draco divertido y comenzando a reir levemente.

Hermione lo miro giro los ojos y siguió con su lectura.

ya malfoy deja de reirte me distraes, si sigues asi hare que te squen- dijo hermione.

ok, aunque enojada te vas mas bonita- dijo draco picadamente.

Hermione se sonrojo y se quedo aun con la mirada baja para no verlo y que no notara que estaba sonrojada.

ya malfoy dejame hacer mi tarea quieres- insistio hermione.

y no me has dicho que te dejaron de tarea, tal vez pueda ayudarte- dijo draco.

Me dejaron investigar sobre las maldicines imperdonables en D.C.A.O- contesto hermione.

Bueno en ese caso, creo que lo se todo asi es que podria ayudarte- dijo draco, se levanto de su silla y se puso detrás de hermione, acerco su rostro al de hermione un poco para poder leer lo que hermione leia.

Draco comenzo a decirle a hermione cosas para que escribiera, sabia todo y como no si su padre le habia explicado todo para cuando llegara el momento tan esperado.

Hermione se quedo impresionada con la sabiduría acerca del tema de draco.

gracias, malfoy ahora se que cuando tenga que hacer alguna tarea de D.C.A.O ire contigo- contesto hermione con una leve sonrisa.

- cuando me necesites, solo dime, oye ahora que ya acabaste te gustaria venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por los jardines, estas sola tus amigos fueron a hogsmead y los mios también ademas no hay nada que hacer- dijo draco a hermione.

- bueno pues….. creo que tienes razon…. Vamos¡¡¡- contesto hermione lavantandose de la mesa y guardando el pergamino en una de las bolsas de su sueter.

Draco y hermione salieron, los pocos alumnos que quedaban los observaban extrañados, pero a ellos no parecia importarles, se divertian, hermione reia a veces con draco y otras de el parecia que se volverian buenos amigos………otra vez.

Muchas gracias por los reviews esta vez fueron poquitos pero aunque sean poquitos me animan a seguir con el fic, este cap me gusto mucho y creo que ustedes también les va a gustar, cada vez lo mejoro mas bueno eso pienso jejeje¡¡ xD bueno espero sus reviews, y esta vez si actualize bien rapido jaja pero es que ya tenia el cap y pense que seria bueno subirlo rapidamente jejej bueno aquí va la contestación a sus reviews.

Contestación a los reviews:

LORA D.:que bueno que te siga gustando mi fic y estoy escribiendo otro, pero te aseguro que este no lo voy a dejar por que a mi me gusta la trama que tiene, el otro vas a ser muy diferente jaja, pero bueno no dejes de leer este por que cada vez se pondra mejor lo aseguro jejeje, bueno ay te dejo bye bye besitos¡¡¡

Shirru-malfoy: ya por fin, este cap es mucho mas largo segui tu consejo y lo hice mucho mas largo que los demas xD espero que te guste mucho mucho le puse un poco de humor en una parte para no hacerlo tan triste y beuno gracias por dejar reviews, muchas gracias y no dejes de leer el fic, bueno pues ya te dejo bye bye besitos¡¡¡.


	8. promesa

Capitulo VIII

promesa

Hermione y draco salieron caminando juntos, los pocos alumnos que se encontraban alli los miraban sorprendidos como si todo fuera un simple sueño o algo parecido.

Parecian divertirse, se sentaron fuera bajo un arbol, riendo y platicando algo extraño en hermione pues siempre se habia negado al contacto con draco.

es gracioso, llevamos 5 años conviviendo juntos y hasta ahora es cuando nos damos cuenta que junto hacemos una buena pareja- dijo hermione sin pensar en sus palabras.

Draco la mira un poco extrañado y hermione reacciono rapidamente.

digo ya sabes, mis amigos no estan los tuyos tampoco y… pues para un rato no….- antes que hermione terminara drac la interrumpio.

no soy tan malo como amigo, cierto?- contesto draco bajando un poco la mirada y tornandose un poco melancolico.

Draco se levanto del pasto, hermione lo tomo por su mano y lo jalo un poco impidiendo que se fuera.

no te vallas- dijo hermione.

granger no vale la pena estar asi, y lo sabes¡¡- contesto draco un poco molesto.

No se de que hablas- dijo hermione confusa.

Bien que lo sabes granger ya no finjas que no te acuerdas, que no sabes nada, que no me conoces por dios hermione¡¡¡- grito draco con su mirada cristalina.

Hermione, me llamaste hermione?- preguntó hermione desconcertada- no se de que hablas malfoy, eres tan raro por que actuas asi, por que siempre me has tratado mal, me insultas, y cuando por fin logramos estar en paz por tansiquiera unos minutos lo echas aperder todo volviendo a ser el mismo-.

Draco miro a hermione con una mirada llena de rencor y dolor a la vez.

deja de fingir¡¡¡- grito draco.

fingir que?- contesto hermione en el mismo tono.

Tu me dejaste, tu eres la que se fue, tu rompiste nuestra promesa, y ahor finjes…. Es lo unico que haces, y mira que lo haces bien, te sale perfecto podrias ser una gran actriz, ganarias mucho dinero ehh¡¡¡- contesto draco furioso, lleno de dolor, pero con sarcasmo.

Yo no te deje, nisiquiera te conocia eres un extraño para mi, malfoy no confundas- dijo hermione y se alejo rapidamente corriendo, mirando hacia el suelo.

Que bien lo haces… que bien lo haces- susurro draco para si mismo dejando caer varias lagrimas de sus mejillas.

Hermione se sintio desconcerta por las palabras de draco las cuales la dejaron pensando, por algo las habia dicho y ella no sabia por que, buscaba en quien refugiarse en ese momento, en alguien a quien contarle lo que sentia, alguien que pudiera contestarle sus duda.

Hermione fue a la oficina de dumbledore para hablar, era una persona con la que sabia que ella podia confiar siempre, al llegar a la oficina hermione dijo la contraseña y entro, antes de abrir la puerta hermione escucho como 2 personas hablaban, no quizo interrumpir pero algo que dijeron le llamo la atención.

albus, es peligroso, la señorita blair no puede seguir aquí, la profesia que Salio hace poco la describe a ella como el nuvo blanco, es que si sus padre no hubieran echo lo que hicieron- dijo el ministro que se encontraba con dumbledore.

tenian sus razones y lo sabes, tenemos que proteger a la señorita blair, voldemort ya descubrio lo que hizo sara , sabemos hasta ahora que por la traicion de sus padres hacia voldemort el tan solo quiere matarla y desaparecerla del mapa pues lo que el pretendia no podra cumplirse y mucho menos ahora que es amiga de potter y el lo da todo por su amiga, lo que no sabemos es lo que intentara ni como lo ha planeado- contesto dumbledore.

Que haremos entonces?- pegutno de nuevo el ministro.

Dejaremos que el tiempo nos lo diga, por ahora no debemos decir nada ya falta muy poco para que el hechizo se deshaga, tan solo unas semanas, meses quiza- aseguro dumbledore.

Entonces esperaremos- contesto el ministro.

Hermione se sintio un poco confusa ante las palabras de dumbledore, ¿ de quien hablaban? Hermione realmente no sabia quien era la persona de la cual hablaban pero si era amiga de harry, hermione seguro la conocia…. Mas de lo que ella creia.

La puerta se abrio de repente dejando a hermione frente al ministro, la joven lo miro asustada, mientras que el la miro con una mirada de comprensión, hermione entro en la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Dumbledore la miro con una sonrisa un poco forzada pues no podia creer lo que estaba pasando aun.

buenos dias, señorita granger pense que habia ido con sus amigos a hogsmead- dijo dumbledore.

no, preferi quedarme, tenia muchos deberes que hacer- aseguro hermione.

Y bueno digame señorita a que debo tan grata visita?- preguntó el director.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y creo que la persona mas indicada es usted- contesto hrmione bajando la mirada.

y digame que se le ofrece- dijo dumbledore mirando a hermione.

Estoy confundida, el mirar a dra.. digo malfoy por primera vez… senti como si lo conociera, pero me di cuenta que no tal vez fue una alucinación no se algo asi…. Y me habla como si yo lo conociera, pero estoy segura que no quiero decir… yo soy hija de muggles es decir una "sangre sucia"- dijo hermione con dolor al decir la ultimas palabras- y el es completamente de sangre pura, también he tenido dolores de cabeza seguidos, y me vienen como imágenes seguidas, de una señora cerca de mi y después un pequeño niño que me habla, también yo con unas personas que no son mis padres y cosas que no entiendo-.

Dumbledore se quedo un momento pensativo el sabia que era lo que pasaba perfectamente, el hechizo cada vez perdia mas fuerza, seria algo doloroso para hermione enterarse de la verdad, y mas reconocer lo que habia pasado, pero aun faltaba un poco mas.

señorita granger por mas que yo quiera contestarle esto no me corresponde a mi, es algo que usted misma tendra que descifrar- aseguro dumbledore.

a que se refiere?- pregunto hrmione confusa.

Me refiero a sus sueños señorita granger, usted tendra que descifrarlos poco a poco, todo lo que busca lo encontrara.

No sirvio de mucho hermione se quedo mas que confundida por lo que dumbledore le habia dicho, hermione camino por los pasillo pensando en una y otra cosa, cosas pasajeras, hastq que choco con draco nuevamente en el dia.

Hermione evito su mirada, y el siguió con su camino hasta que hermione lo interrumpio e hizo que se detuvera.

malfoy?- llamo hermione.

Draco se detuvo sin voltear.

Hermione lo miro aunque fuera su espalda.

quisiera que me explicaras que pasa?- dijo hermione al niño.

Draco se acerco a ella.

No puedo tengo prisa- dijo draco alejandose nuevamente de hermione.

La joven se dirigio hacia su sala comun mientras que draco camino por los pasillo topandose con dumbledore el cual le quito un momento de su tiempo para hablar.

señor malfoy venga conmigo- dijo dumbledore.

tengo deberes no tengo tiempo- contesto draco que aun seguia molesto.

Realmente es algo que le interesaria- aseguro el dirctor, llamando la atención de draco.

Draco siguió a dumbledore hasta su oficina donde comenzaron una charla.

como esta tu madre?- preguntó dumbledore.

bien- contesto draco.

Que bueno me alegro, y que hay de tu padre?- .

Estan bien, todos bien- contesto draco un tanto desesperado.

Que bueno me alegra que todos esten bien- dijo dumbledore notando la mirada de draco que no era muy agradable- bueno se que te estas preguntando para que te llame, y bueno te llame para hablar de la señorita granger o mas bien debo decir blair- dijo dumbledore llamando la atención completa de draco.

Draco se quedo impresionado y no pudo evitar preguntar.

usted que sabe de ello?.. es decir como sabe que granger el blair?- preguntó draco confuso.

es una larga historia sr malfoy, yo solo queria dejar algo en claro, la señorita granger realmente no sabe que es lo que pasa- aseguro dumbledore.

Si sabe, ella solo finge no saberlo pero lo sabe y me consta- aseguro draco.

Como es que esta tan seguro?- preguntó dumbledore.

Por la manera en la que me mira es la misma- contesto draco en un tono bajo.

No sr malfoy, usted realmente no sabe que es lo que esta pasando ella no recuerda nada, aquella noche en la que los blair desaparecieron fue por algunoz problema, aplicaron a su amiga un hechizo desmemorizante para alejarla de su origen pero no tomaron en cuenta que las cosas siempre vuelven a sus origenes- dijo dumbledore.

Asi es que no se acuerda de mi, de lo que vivimos, de nuestra amistad, …. De la promesa?- preguntó draco impresionado pero a la vez sintiendo un vacio mayor al que ya tenia en el corazon.

Asi es sr. Malfoy, ella no lo recuerda, no recuerda nada de su infancia ella cree que es muggle, tomara un tiempo mas y ella lo recordara pero necesitamos tiempo… solo tiempo- aclaro dumbledore.

Draco dejo caer una lagrima por su majilla la cual limpio rapidamente para que dumbledore no la viera pero fue tarde pues la noto.

qe puedo hacer?- preguntó draco.

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo y sonrio como si una gran idea hubiera llegado a sus pensamientos.

y lo vera, pero por ahora no hay nada que hacer, por mas que insista ella no lo recordara hasta que llegue el dia- dijo dumbledore.

y para ese dia falta mucho?- preguntó draco nervioso.

Ya lo vera, sr. Malfoy , ya lo vera- dijo dumbledore dejando a draco queriendo saber mas aun.

La noche llego en el colegio hogwarts no todo parecia ir bien, pues hermione no podia dormir la lluvia caia y golpeaba con la ventana, hermione sintio como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido, un hoyo se le hizo en el estomago y sintio un impulso de salir corriendo, salio de su dormitorio, bajo y después salio de la sala comun corrio por los pasillo, draco pasaba por alli, al verlo hermione corrio hacia el e impulsivamente lo abrazo colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de draco, el la sintio tan cerca de el y la abrazo al iagual recordando lo que dumbledore le habia dicho.

Hermione comenzo a llorar por una extraña razon.

Mientras que en la mansión de los malfoy, el padre y la madre de draco se paseaban por la sala esperando algo.

lucius amor, tranquilizate ya falta poco- dijo Narcisa a su marido.

lo se Narcisa- contesto lucius.

Llego el momento y lucius parti hacia un luga obscuro parecia como un cementerio, lucius se paro frente a una persona encapuchada, comenzaron a hablar.

sr he venido le traigo noticias, unas que le serviran de mucho, asi como también quiero decirle que mi hijo, draco, entrara a su orden lo mas rapido posible- dijo lucius.

bien lucius, me agrada la idea pero dime que noticia me tienes?- preguntó el señor tenebroso.

He encontrado a la hija de los blair, esta en hogwarts en el año de draco, es ella estoy seguro- aseguro lucius con una gran y frivola sonrisa.

Es una gran noticia- contesto voldemort.

Después de una larga charla.

y cual sera lo que draco tiene que hacer para entrar a la orden?- preguntó lucius.

matara a la hija de los blaire y en el momento que lo haga sera parte de la orden, es eso o nada lucius, ademas si no lo hace tu familia sera desterrada- aseguro voldemort con una voz frivolay llena de maldad.

Lo hara no se preocupe yo me encargo de ello- aeguro lucius, y después desaparecio.

R E V I E W S

Hermiwg: muchas gracias por tu review me encanta que te guste, y no te preocupes por no haber escrito antes entiendo a veces me pasa ami jeje bueno la respuesta a tu pregunta supongo que te la puedo dar y es que al principio si te das cuenta hermione no queria, pero después dejo que draco la acompañara en la biblioteca y como no tenian nada que hacer y se portaba bien con ella entonces penso que seria bueno pasar un momento con el jeje y bueno lo demas esta en este cap, ok bueno te dejo bye bye besito y espero tu prox review.¡¡¡¡

Zephyrpotter: perdon pero es que luego en mi comp. Las palabras se cambian y no me doy cuenta, y también los guiones se quitan a veces entonces se confunden las cosas pero tratare de chocarlo mejor para mejorar, pero que bueno que te gsute el tema, pense que seria divertido pues nadie habia escrito un tema asi jeje y bueno espero que sigas leyendo el fic, muchas gracias por leerloy bueno te dejo bye bye besitos¡¡¡.

LORA D.: hola¡¡¡¡ jaja que bueno que lo sigas leyendo de verdad me gusta, y si este ap realmente lo hize largo jeje, espero que te haya gustado y que este te gsute le eche muchas ganas y cada vez las cosas se aclaran mas y masss hasta que acabe jejeje, bueno ya me voy bye bye besitos, te veo en el prox cap.

Shirru-malfoy: ya por fin lo hice mas largo jajajaa tome en cuenta lo que me decias jeje, bueno pues este no es tan largo pero espero que te guste mucho por que también le eche muchas ganas encerio ¡¡ jeje y bueno ojala y lo sigas leyendo bye bye te dejo besitos¡¡¡

Paulina: no te preocupes por no haberescrito te comprendo cuando me enfermo no me dejan meterme a la computadora, pero que bueno que lo sigas leyendo y me encata que me dejes reviews jaja me dan mas animos para seguir con el fic jeje, y bueno espero que te gsute este cap y espero tu review, bueno te dejo bye bye besitos¡¡¡


	9. clase de baile

Capitulo 9

Primera clase de baile

granger?.. que te pasa?- preguntó draco.

no se- contesto hermione aun sollozando.- por que me duele tanto, malfoy, que es lo que me pasa, no entiendo-.

Draco sintio como se le formaba un nuedo en la garganta, separo a hermaione y tomo su mano la volteo y sobre su palma estaba aquella cicatriz.

esta cicatriz la tengo desde el accidente que tuve cuando era pequeña, perdi la memoria- conto hermione a draco, sin saber que el sabia el origen de aquella cicatriz.

Draco tomo el rostro de hermion y dirigio sus ojos hacia los de el, la mira ocn una mirada calida que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia, se agacho un poco y se acerco a hermione hasta que le dio un pequeño beso.

Se separaron y hermione lo miro para después darse la vuelta y dejar a draco desconcertado.

Draco estaba desecho, al entararse lo que le pasaba a su amiga, ademas ahora ya no solo la veia como amiga, el habia cambiado, y veia a hermione como una mujer a la que el queria tener a su lado, no se habia atrevido por lo que las personas dijeran de el ya que nadie o muy pocas personas sabian la verdad.

Estuve buscando la respuesta

Algun lugar

No pude ver que estaba justo ahi

Pero ahora se, lo que no sabia

Al dejar de ver la sombra de hermione que se habia perdido por los pasillos draco, se recargo en una pared y se dejo deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, pensando en hermione, su cabello, su forma se caminar, de hablar, de actuar, en su cuerpo, en todo completamente todo de ella.

Hermione llego a la sala comun encontrandose con una ginny un poco triste.

que pasa ginny?- preguntó hermione acercandose a su amiga.

harry, creo que vamos a terminar- aseguro la niña.

No lo creo el te quiere mucho- asgeuor hermione.

Eso es lo que yo pensaba- contesto ginny dejando hacer varias lagrimas.

Hermione escucho pasos por la escalera y observo quien era la persona que se acercaba y noto que era harry.

no llores amiga, vas a ver que el realmente te quiere mucho no te dejaria te lo aseguro- dijo hermione para alegrar un poco a su amiga.

no hermione no entiendes, me han dicho varas personas que lo vieron en hogsmead con melissa- dijo ginny con furia.

Y a ti te consta?- preguntó hermione.

Si…- dijo ginny en voz baja- no queria creerlo asi que lo fui a buscar y lo encontre entre el bosque con melissa, pense que habia vsito mal pero no estaba alli los 2 dandose un beso-.

Herru se coloco detrás de ginny y hermione, hermione lo noto y le hizo un gesto de " mejor vete ahora no es el momento", pero hrry no entendio.

me voy los dejo solos creo que hay cosas que tiene que arreglar- dijo hermione levantandose y dejandolos solos.

no, el que se tiene que ir es el- aseguro ginny mirando a harry con rencor.

No ginny, yo me tengo que ir tengo que domir- dijo hermione.

Hermione se fue por las escaleras dejando a ginny y harry solos.

ginny, escuchame, por favor tenemos que hablar- dijo harry a ginny.

no hay nada que hablar terminamos¡¡- dijo ginny segura dejando acerc varias lagrimas.

Harry seco sus lagrimas con un dedo.

no harry dejame- dijo ginny quitando su rostro.

ginny escuchame, eso no era lo que parecia fue unatonteria no sabia lo que hacia, perdoname¡¡- rogo harry.

Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de enredarte con melissa harry, yo confiaba en ti nunca te di una razon para que hicieras esto te era mas que fiel, ademas te amaba y tu.. … y tu nisiquiera pensaste en eso, solo te importe agarrate con ella, por que los hombres solo piensan en eso y no en lo mas importante- dijo ginny llorando aun.

Ginny entiende yo te amo, perdoname por favor te amo, lo juro eres la unica en mi vida y fue una tonteria no se en que pensaba- dijo harry desesperado.

Ya harry, esto se acabo, tu lo acabaste, te di tanto y tu lo echaste a perder todo por que harry por que?- preguntó ginny.

No lo se, me deje llevar por el momento.

Adios harry- dijo ginny y se subio por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Harry se quedo con el corazon partido, pero el habia tenido la culpa, el lo habia provocado, hermione bajo de nuevo por un baso de agua encontrandose con harry que observaba las llamas de la chimenea.

harry?- preguntó hermione.

hola, hermi- contesto harry.

Que paso?- preguntó hermione.

Nada, terminamos ella tiene razon lo eche todo a perder y por una tonteria- aseguro harry.

Hermione comenzo a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza pero no le dio importancia.

por que lo hiciste harry, ella lo entrego todo por ti- dijo hermione a su amigo.

no se supongo que me deje llevar por el momento- contesto harry.

Se le torno todo negro a hermione, se encontraba en un cuarto, las cosas eran mas claras, se vio a ella misma junto con otro pequeño niño.

mione¡¡¡, vente no me dejes solo jugando- renego el niño.

no daco, ya voy – contesto hermione.

Harry comenzo a mover a su amiga.

hermione despierta, despierta¡¡¡- decia harry mientras que hermione abria poco a poco los ojos.

que paso, perdon¡¡- dijo hermione.

No se, llevas unos 10 minutos asi hasta ahorita- dijo harry.

Perdon harry- dijo hermione.

Al dia siguiente en el colegio, hermione estaba con ginny en el lago sentadas a las orillas platicando, cuando a hermione se le ocurrio contarle lo que habia escchado el dia pasado en el despacho de dumbledore.

si los blair era una familia de las mas antiguas, mortifagos por supuesto, y amigos de los malfoy, y un dia desaparecieron, nadie sabe que paso con ellos ni con su hija, aunque llevan año buscando rastros, alguna pista de ellos- contesto ginny.

ya veo, ya veo- dijo hermione.

De repente ron llego por detrás junto con harry los 2 un poco serios y no con una muy buena cara.

hola ron hola harry- dijo hermione que intentaba olvidar lo que habia pasado con ron.

hola- dijo ginny secamente- creo que me voy, voy a ver que hace luna-.

No te vallas¡¡- dijo harry tomandola por un brazo.

Ginny solo jalo su brazo y se fue.

que fue eso?- preguntó ron desconcertado.

pelea de novios- dijo hermione mirando q ue harry estaba mas que triste.

Mientras no le ayas echo nada a mi hermanita…- dijo ron mirando a harry con una mirada asesina.

Y que los trajo por aquí?- prgeutno hermione.

Pasar el dia con nuestra adorada amiga hermione- contesto ron sonriendo.

Supongo que esta bien jeje- dijo hermione.- ya harry no estes triste, busca la forma de arregar las cosas-.

Es que no se que hacer- contesto harry.

Ahhhh se me olvidaba¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo hermione y salio corriendo.

Esta loca- dijo ron con el ceño fruncido.

Siempre¡¡- dijo harro cabizbajo.

Hermione llego jadeando al despacho de dumbledore donde ya estaban todos los prefectos de las casas esperando solo a hermione.

perdon, perdon es que sse me paso el tiempo pero ya estoy aquí- dijo hermione.

no, si no nos dices no no enteramos¡¡- contesto draco con ironia.

Dumbledore sonrio y comenzo con lo que les tenia que decir.

bueno solo queria avisarles que sus clases de baile ya estan por empezar de echo, nos veremos en el gran comedor mañana, por favor esto va para todos- asgeuro dumbledore.

no me reuso a tomar clases de baile- dijo draco levantandose y renegando.

Sr. Malfoy esto no es una pregunta- dijo dumbledore haciendo que draco se sentara de neuvo.

Ademas malfoy no te haria ningun mal- aseguro hermione.

Draco miro a hermione y le saco la lengua tal y como un niño pequeño lo haria, hermione solo comenzo a reir.

bueno, bueno ya jóvenes mañana los veo a las 8 de la noche a todos sin escusa- dijo dumbledore dejandolos ir de nuevo.

El dia paso, llego la noche del lunes, hermione estaba terminando unos deberes como prefecta antes de ir al gran comedor donde serian sus clases de baile, pero el tiempo se le paso.

Draco peleaba con pansy y blaise, cuando se dio cuenta que tendria que llegar a las clase salieron corriendo pansy y draco.

Al mismo tiempo salieron ron y hermione que iban tarde.

ya ron, corre si no, no vamos a llegar¡¡- regañaba hermione a ron.

ya voy- renegaba ron detrás de hermione.

Al llegar se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento mientras que llegaban los slytherins al mismo tiempo.

bueno entremos¡- dijo ron a hermione jalandola del brazo.

Dumbledore estaba junto con mcgonagall en medio de la que seria la pista de baile preparados para empezar los prefectos de cada casa ya estaban sentados poniendo atención.

Después de la explicación de cómo lo tenian que hacer se colocaron en sus posiciones, draco con hannah y hermione con terry, ron con pansy y los demas también.

La music comenzo pero un cambio repentino sucedió.

no sr. Malfoy usted con la señorita granger me gusta mas asi¡¡- dijo mcgonagall a los jóvenes.

Hermione se sonrojo y draco se separo de hannah, se acerco a hermione, el director irdeno que todos se sentaran para que vieran como lo hacian, hermione suspiro y coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro de draco , draco coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de hermione y la otra junto con la mano sobrante de hermione entrelazaron sus dedos, los 2 suspiraron y cuando la musica empezo comenzaron a moverse al son de la musica, hacia buena quimica juntos.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back

Like a wake-up call

Hermione se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada, draco la intimidaba con su mirada.

tse ve… preciosa- penso draco en voz alta lo bastante para que hermione escuchara.

que?- preguntó hermione.

No nada- dijo draco.

Si dijiste algo- insisitio hermione.

Te ves bien- dijo draco.

Gracias tu también- contesto hermione.

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know, what I didn't know

Draco pisaba derrepente a Hermione.

auch¡¡- susro hermione con una mueca de dolor.

perdon- contesto draco en voz baja.

No te preocupes- dijo hermione sonriendo.

Ron cada vez que los veia se sonrojaba de coraje.

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Instintivamente y sin percatarse que no estaban solo, fueron acercandose poco a poco, Hermione cerro los ojos, draco tambien, sus labios se unieron y se comenzaron a mover lenta y tiernamente conforme bailaban.

It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again

Cause of you, made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use

If you're killing time

granger, quiero pedirte.. una oportunidad- pidio draco en un susurro a hermione.

-oportunidad, de que?- preguntó la joven.

oportunidad de ser tu amigo, de conocerte- dijo draco de nuevo.

Hermione le sonrio tiernamente.

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Todos los miraban atonitos, hacian una gran pareja, bailaban muy bien y se perdian del mundo.

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

esos 2 son una gran pareja no cres Minerva- pregunto Dumbledore a mcgonagall.

si que lo son- contesto sonriendo.

Pero a quien no parecia gustarle en lo mas minimo era a ron y pansy por supuesto, los 2 estaban mas que enojados, rojos de coraje.

no lo puedo creer de ti hermione- susurro ron.

Because you live, I live

Because you live, there's a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me

Always

La cancion estaba por terminar pero aquellos 2 estaban en un mundo muy aparte de este, como en las nubes en su propio mundo.

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself

When nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

Y por fin la cancion acabo todos comenzaron a aplaudir y chiflar, Hermione se percato que no estaban solo y no habian estado solos y se sonrojo.

Draco se fue a sentar al igual que hermione la cual se sento al lado de ron.

como pudiste¡¡- reclamo ron.

fue solo un baile ron- aseguro hermione.

Solo un baile y que … el beso era parte del "baile"?- cuestiono ron.

Ron… no pero entiende tu y yo solo somos amigos, solo eso y yo te quiero como un hermano eso nunca va a cambiar, pero entiende – pidio hermione.

No hay nada que entender- contsto ron.

Si no lo puedes entender no se que haces siendo mi amigo- contesto hermione molesta y salio corriendo del gran comedor.

Hermione espera¡¡- grito ron y fue tras de ella.

Draco vio todo y se levanto.

que le hiciste comadreja- amenazo draco deteniendo a ron.

que te importa huron- contesto ron.

Fueron tras de hermione, draco la vio recargada de pie en una pared y los 2 corrieron hacia ella, draco noto algo extraño y se adelanto llegaron justo a tiempo.

draco… perdon- susurro hermione y se desplomo por suerte draco estaba alli y alcanzo a deternerla.

drac?... perdon?- susurro draco confundido.

De que habla que e hiciste huron- dijo ron.

Nada- contesto draco.

Si me entero de algoq ue le hayas echo … te las vras cnmigo malfoy- dijo ron.

Comadreja callate ahorita no me importa lo que digas- dijo draco tomando a hermione entre sus brazos y encaminandose a la enfermeria.

Llegando a la enfermeria draco dejo a hermione en una camilla.

que paso?- pregunto madame pomfrey.

se desmayo- contsto draco preocupado.

Madame pomfrey fue por su varita y algunas cosas que la ayudaran para curar a hermione.

Al dia siguiente lucius llego por su hijo hermione aun no despertaba y draco estaba su lado sentado en una silla no habia domido esperando a que despertara, las puertas de la enfermeria se abrieron y dieron paso a dumbledore y lucius.

sr. Malfoy su padre ha venido por usted- dijo dumbledore.

vamos draco que tenemos algo importante.- dijo lucius con un tono frio.

Pero …- dijo draco.

No draco ve por tus cosas te espero en el despcho de dumbledore iremos por polvos flu.

Draco resignado se fue, dumbledore al igual pero lucius se quedo mirando con desprecio y asco a hermione comenzando a susurrar algunas palabras.

que buen trabajo a echo mi hijo, llevandose con esta…. Cualquiera después le sera mas facil el trabajito que le ha sido encomendado por el señor obscuro- dijo lucius sin darse cuenta que hermione comenzaba a escuchar las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

Lucius salio de la enfermeria con tremanda sonrisa.

draco?- susurro hermione- con el sr oscuro?-.

reviews - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**gracias por los reviews jejeje espero que este cap les guste esta mas largo que los demas y es para que me dejen mas reviews diciendome si les esta gustando la historia o no, y bueno también voy a actualizar mis otros 2 fics pa que los lean ehh¡¡¡ jejej bueno perdon por no contestar review por review pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero actualizar los otros 2 fics si no no me da tiempo perdonenme pero saben que se los agradezco en el fondo de mi corazon ¡¡¡¡ me hacen la mas feliz cuanod me dicen que les gusta jajaj y cada vez se pone mas emocionante jejejeje bueo bye bye los dejo y dejen reviews de este cap gracias bye bye besitos¡¡¡¡¡.**


	10. la tarea

Capitulo X

La tarea

Draco se fue con su padre ya sin algar ni mucho menosn aunque ya suponia para que habia ido por el y era para su ritual de iniciación.

vamos draco- dijo lucius a draco mientras iban adentrandose en un cementerio que draco desconocia hasta que leyo la incripcion de una de las tumbras que decia "tom rddle".

padre, he tomado una decisión- dijo draco a su padre.

Que decisión?-pregunto lucius.

No quiero ser mortifago¡¡- contesto draco.

No digas tonterias hijo, es por la familia ademas no es ninguna pregunta es una orden- contesto lucius fuertemente a su hijo.

Lucius se encontraba con su capucha puesta y su mascara de mortifago, draco igual que su padre esperaban a los demas que no tardaron mucho en aparecer, goyle, parkinson el padre y la madre de pansy, el padre de blaise, y los 2 padres de crabbe, entre algunos otros mas.

Cuando todo estaba silncioso los mortifagos se encontraban en cirsulo esperando al señor tenebroso, un ruido extremadamente fuerte les llamo la atención, voldemort habia aparecido.

bienvenidos mis queridos seguidores, creo que ya sabe la razon de nuestra reunion, es el ritual de iniciación- dijo voldemort mientras pasaba entre sus seguidores.

Todos se quedaron en silencio total y voldemort indico que los que iban a unirse pasaran al fente, draco con un empujon de su padre se encontraba parado alli contra su voluntad, mientras que otro al cual draco no reconocia también estaba alli.

bueno mis queridos jóvenes ustedes 2 seran nuevos en esta orden y por ello tendran que pasar una prueva importante si lo logran seran parte de esta orden y si fallan….. algo peor que el destierro les espera- dijo voldemort a los jóvenes.

Los 2 asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron escuchando.

parkinson, pansy parkinson- susurro voldemort- tu tarea algo facil para la dama, tu tarea sera aplicando un maleficio imperdonable torturar sin matar, no queremos problemas con usted señorita, a puede ser a quien usted elija, pero prevas quiero pruevas cuando termine- ordeno voldemort a lo cual pansy sonrio y acepto.

Voldemort rodeo a draco y después continuo con el.

un malfoy mas, esto es interesante sabes me han llegado rumores- dijo voldemort a draco.- me han dicho que la hija de los blair sigue viva aun.

Draco sintio como un escalofrio recorria su espalda y trago saliva mientras pensaba:

" por favor hermione no, nada con ella" cerrando su mente par que voldemort no pudiera leersela.

pues bien tu tarea empieza alli, con ella estoy de acuerdo en que sera difícil, pero confiamos en ti draco, es acusada de alta traicion por parte de sus padres y ella lo pagara… la mataras¡¡¡- ordeno voldemort.

no¡¡¡- grito draco.- yo no la matare, ella no les hizo nada fueron sus padres no ella¡¡¡- dijo draco.

Nunca… malfoy… nunca me hables asi, tengo poder sobre ti y todos, ok asi es que lo haras y es mi ultima palabra- dijo voldemort colocando su varita en la garganta de draco.

Draco lleno de rencor y odio asintio con la cabeza.

esta bien- contesto draco al ver a su padre.

que obediente eres, casi como tu padre- dijo voldemort quitando su varita de draco.

Voldemort ordeno que mostraran su brazo izquierdo a los jóvenes y los marco con su marca, para después conjurar la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

Una vez terminado esto, lucius se llevo a draco de un muy mal modo regañandolo nunca debio de haber echo lo que habia echo, hablarle asi al señor tenebroso, draco no sabia que hacer se sentia confundido pero seguro que no queria que le pasara nada malo a su hermione.

Draco fue a la mansión de los malfoy para mostrarle a su madre la marca que ya tenia en el brazo, Narcisa se sintio orgullosa de el pro primera vez al escuchar la que seria su tarea.

yo sabia draco que tu algun dia recapacitarías- dijo Narcisa a su hijo.

si- susurro draco.

Esperemos que le des una buen aimagen a tu hermanita- dijo Narcisa de nuevo.

Espero- contesto draco.

En hogwarts

Hermione se levantaba de la camilla dispuesta a irse pues la habian dado de alta hacia unos minutos, camenzo a caminar por los pasillos con direccion a la sala comun de griffindor, estaba trizte, aguitada y mas que nada decepcionada, muy decepcionada.

asi que todo era un plan, un maldito plan- dijo hermione con rabia.

hermione siempre haces lo mismo, te dejas llevar cuando vas a aprender- dijo una voz dentro de la joven.

Por que pense que tal vez el… después de las clases yo pense que…- dijo hermione.

Nada, no puedes confiar en gente como malfoy- dijo de nuevo la voz.- el solo quiere hacerte daño-.

Hermione dejo caer una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla, all llgar frente al retrato de la señora gorda, hermione dijo la contraseña y entro, estaba decierta, no habia nadie en absoluto, hermione se recoto en el sillon frente a la chimenea.

Al dia siguiente hermione salio con destino al gran comedor pero fue interceptada por draco antes de llegar.

hermione¡¡- grito draco.

Hermione se hizo la que no escuchaba y siguió con su camino.

esperame- dijo draco tomándola por un brazo.

no me toques- dijo hermione quitando su brazo.

Draco sorprendido pregunto.

que pasa?-

ayer escuche a tu padre, como pudiste¡¡¡- dijo hermione con rabia.

De que hablas?- preguntó draco.

No te hagas malfoy, el dijo que habian echo tu trabajo y solo eras mi amigo para conseguir el trabajo que te habian dejado- contesto hermione.

No, todo es una confusion, mi padre es asi pero no yo no hare nada te kiero de verdad y no permitiria que nada te pasa lo prometo creeme por favor- rogo draco.

No se malfoy, no se- contesto hermione.

Hermione siguió al gran comedor y desayuno.

Pasaron asi algunos dias draco cada dia rogaba a hermione su perdon y al final lo consiguió haciendose novios, una bonita y codiciada pareja.

Se encontraban bajo un arbol, se habian escapado de una clase algo raro en los 2 pero asi lo hbaian echo.

Draco estaba recargado en el arbol mientras hermione estaba recargada en el pecho bien formado de draco.

mione te amo- susurro draco al oido de hermione.

yo también- contesto hermione alzando la mirada encontrando sus labios con los de draco en un calido beso.

Lo que hago por ti- dijo draco sonriendo a hermione.

Que, salirte de una clase?- pregunto hermione sarcásticamente.

No esto…..- dijo draco y tomo por sorpresa a hermione con un calido beso apasionado el cua tumbo a los 2 sobre el pasto.

Draco estaba sobre hermione y una de sus manos sobre la de ella y con la otra acariciaba su cabello, mientras que ella tenia una mano en la espalda de draco y la otra bajo la mano del muchacho.

Después del beso conservaron la posición por unos momentos.

cuando salgamos de aquí, tu y yo nos vamos a ir lejos muy lejos de aquí y nos casaremos tendremos muchos muchos hijos y seremos una feliz familia- dijo draco a hermione sonriendo sin dejar de ver los labiode la joven.

aa enserio¡?- preguntó hermione.

Si, yo te mantendre tu vas a ser mi reina y no tendras que hacer nada, viviremos como dioses- aseguro draco.

Mas te vale¡¡- dijo hermone sonriendo en burla.

Si, lo prometo- aseguro draco de nuevo.

So feliz contigo draco, nunca me separare de ti siempre te voy a apoyar en todo- dijo hermione a draco.

Eso espero- dijo draco sonriendo a hermione.

Se levantaron los 2 y se sentaron de nuevo antes de irse para la hora de la comida.

pase lo que pase siempre me vas a apoyar?- preguntó draco.

si, claro que si siempre estare a tu lado y tu al mio y nos casaremos cierto y tendremos muchos hijos- aseguro hermione.

Los 2 comenzaron a reir, cuando draco recordo lo que habia pasado algunos dias atrás y su sonrisa se borro por completo.

que pasa draco?- preguntó hermione.

nada, no me hagas caso ya sabes como soy- contesto draco.

Bueno como quieras pero vamos a comer ahora¡¡¡¡- dijo hermione levantandose del pasto.

Los 2 se fueron juntos al gran comedor donde ya se encontraba casi todos los alumnos, harry y ron esperaban a hermione, y asi cuanod llegaron se separaraon con un beso tierno pero pekeño.

nos vemos en la tarde para hacer los deberes juntos?- preguntó draco.

claro amor, nos vemos- dijo hermione quien se fue a la mesa de los leones.

Hermione se sento al lado de harry el cual estaba aun destrozado por lo de ginny, seguian un tanto distanciados.

hola chicos, como les fue?- preguntó hermione tomando un pan y sonriendo.

bien… mal- contesto harry.

Que hacias con draco, por que le diste un beso y por que desaparecieronlos 2 para la clase de pociones?- preguntó ron.

Momento ron son muchas preguntas pero mira estaba con el y le di un beso por que somos novios desde hace una semana y tu ya lo sabias solo que como si pones atención no te acuerdad- dijo hermione con tono sarcastico- segundo quisimos salirnos teniamos ganas de estar solos los 2-.

Ron se molesto con hermione y durante la comida no le hablo, ginny paso al lado de hermione y la saludo alegremente.

hola hermi, tenemos que hablar me tienes que contar como vas con el huron… sigo perdon con malfoy- dijo ginny a hermione.

claro amiga te parece hoy en la tarde después de hacer los deberes?- preguntó hermione.

Claro me facina la idea, bye hermi hasta entonces- dijo ginny pero antes de irse harry interrumpio.

hola ginny- saludo harry.

Ha estabas alli, hola- dijo ginny sin cuidado.

Harry se levanto se jalo a ginny un poco.

por favor ájame demostrarte que de verdad te quiero y que jamas volveria a hacer lo que hice por favor¡- pidio harry a ginny con los ojos cristalinos.

no harry, ahora yo ya estoy saliendo con josh de ravenclaw y tu puedes empezar a hacer los mismo- contesto ginny con todo el dolor del mundo.

Pero, no quiero solo kiero estar contigo solo contigo nadie mas- confeso harry.

Muy tarde harry, por que hiciste lo que hiciste- dijo ginny a su pesar.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y se fue, harry se sento de nuevo no con muy buena cara desde que el y ginny habian termiando ya no era el mismo de antes.

harry, de nuevo te dijo que no cierto?- preguntó hermione.

si hermi, no quiere y ya no se que mas hacer contesto harry aguitado.

Te prometo que hoy hablare con ella, quedamos de vernos después de los deberes- dijo hermione.

Gracias hermi, de verdad gracias- dijo harry.

Pero tu le vuelves a hacer algo a mi hermanita y te mato harry jame potter- amenazo ron.

Si ron tranquilo nada le pasara y de eso yo me voy a asegurar yo te lo prometo y mucho menos de mi parte no le hare nada- dij harry a su amigo quien lo miraba amenazadoramente.

De repente luna llego por detrás de ron y se sento a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

hola ronnie- dijo luna- hola hemi hola harry-

hola luna- contestaron al unison.

Oye ron me ayudarias con algunos deberes es que no entiendo lo de pociones- pidio luna haciendo cara de confusion.

Claro luna- contesto ron.

Gracias- dijo sonriendo.

Después luna se leanto y se fue dejandolos sentados aun en la mesa.

ea, ea, ea ron- dijo hermione mirando que ron se habia sonrojado cuando luna se habia puesto junto a el.

no hermione, ella solo es una amiga- dijo ron molesto después se levanto y se fue dejndo solo a harry y hermione.

Bueno, pues todos nos estan dejando solos asi es que mejor ay que irnos a descansar un momento ates de empezar con los deberes no cree?- preguntó hermione a harry.

Si, buena idea- dijo harry con una leve sonrisa.

Ya no estes asi, las cosas se arreglaran confia en la doctora corazon- dijo hermione poniendo recta su espalda por completo.

Claro hermi sabes que siempre he confiado en ti y siempre lo hare- aclaro harry.

Que bueno q

Que bueno que confias en mi si no no se que haria- dijo hermione dejando escapar unas risitas.

Harry también dejo escapar unas risitas se abrazaron hermione coloco su brazo por la espalda de harry y el hizo lo mismo y asi caminaron hasta llegar frente al retrato dela señora gorda.

Al entrar se encontraron con una gran sorpresa algo que nunca se habian siquiera imaginado.

Fin del cap.

Reviews

Ahora si tengo mas tiempo y podre contestar sus reviews uno por uno jejej pero antes debo decirles que ni se imaginan lo que pasara las dejare en sus penso jejeje que mala soy pero bueno les aseguro que el prox cap estara para morirse eso se los aseguro una amiga me esta ayudando y nos esta quedando super bien y bueno ahora los reviews:

Shirru-malfoy:muchas gracias por tu review y gracias por seguir la historia si los desmayos son algo importante en el fic…. este cap lo hice un poco mas largo que el anterior espero que lo hayas disfrutado por el que el prox estara para morirse y se lo que te digo asi es que esperalo jejeje y bueno bye bye besitos cuidate.

Ginebra:gracias por tu review me encanta que me digas como te parecio y espero que lo sigas leyendo y me sigas dejando reviews para ver como te van pareciendo los caps, espero que leas el prox cap por que va a ser algo que maracara a todos, bueno besitos bye bye cuidatee¡¡

Paulina: hola¡¡ bueno que bueno que sigues leyendo el fic espero q este cap te haya gustado, te aseguro que el prox te va a encantar bueno eso espero jeje y gracias por tu review en verdad me gusta que me dejen reviews para saber que les esta pareciendo y bueno bye bye cuidate besitos.

Hermiwg: hola wapa que bueno que te sigue gustando mi fin, le esoy echando muchas ganas para que quede lo mejor posible y no te preocupes por no haber dejando review te entiendo pero espero que el prox cap me dejes otro se que les gsutara porque es algo que los maracara a todos.

Adri: hola y gracias por leer mi fic espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora y gracias por decirme lo que piensas jeje y bueno espero que sigas leyendo y dejes reviews, y bueno besitos bye bye cuidate¡¿

Dangrint: gracias muchas gracias por el review y espero que también te haya gustado este cap, jeje bueno bye bye besitos, y sigue dejanod reviews para saber que tal te parece jeje bye.

Mariajose:muchas gracias xD de verdad que tu review me animo muchsisisisisisissmo y me encanto gracias por lo que dijiste y espero q estecap también te haya gustado te aseguro que el que viene estara mejor lo prometo jejej maracara la vida de muchos, byueno te dejo byebye cuidate besito y deja review para ver que tal te parecio.

Sra. Malfoy #1: graias por el review y tu comentario aunque senti un poco feito pero gracias yo se que es para que mejore y lo agradezco, yo también escribo un libro aunque ya esta por ser publicado, bueno bye bye besitos cuidate y gracias deja review para ver q tal te parecio este cap gracis bye.


	11. tremenda sorpresa

Capitulo XI

Tremenda sorpresa

Que….pero que es todo esto?- pregunto hermione confundida.

no…no…no..te..te..ten..go la menor idea- tartamudeo harry terminando con la boca abierta.

Toda la sala de griffindor estaba obscura y se senti un frio terrible que calaba los huesos, de l boca de hermione y harry salia un humo blanquecino por el frio, hermione cruzo sus brazos y los froto, harry le siguió los pasos.

Poco a poco y con un poco de temor se adentraron un poco mas en la sala comun.

her…her…mione, espera, tu eres la mujer asi es que yo debo ir ade…ade..adlante- dijo harry tratando de sonar convencido.

si, si esta bien- contesto hermione dejando pasar a hary delante de ella.

Caminaron un poco mas cuando harry hizo un gesto de dolor y coloco su mno sobre su cicatriz con un gesto de un dolor insoportable.

harry pasa algo?- preguntó hermione caminando y alcanzando a harry.

no es solo…es .. no es nada hermi- contesto harry fingiendo que el dolor habia desaparecido para no asustar a la niña.

Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?- pregunto hermione.

Si, muy seguro- contesto harry con una leve sonrisa.

Los 2 siguieron caminando un poco mas, de repente harry vio una sombra frente a ellos y saco rapidamente su varita hermione por miedo al no saber que era lo que pasaba hizo lo mismo, sintieron detrás de ellos algo mas por lo que hermione volteo y varias sombras se encntraban paradas detrás de ellos hermione se quedo mirando para un lado apuntando firmemente con la varita mientras que harry se encontraba al otro lado apuntando con la varita a otras 4 sombras.

Las sombras se hicieron mas claras conforme se acercaban a los jóvenes sus capuchas eran inconfunivbles al igual que sus mascaras, eran mortifagos, harry sintio el dolor de su cicatriz de nuevo pero no bajo la varita, hermione trago saliva y sintio como se formaba un nudo en su garganta un nudo q hacia que le costara trabajo tragar su saliva.

De repente uno de los mortifagos se acerco mas aun y quito su mascara se acerco a harry y lo miro con desprecio.

potter, harry potter nos volvemos a encontrar después de tantos años, que coincidencia no cres?- pregunto aquel hombre con sarcasmo, sin duda era voldemort.

que coincidencia- contesto harry con desprecio- ahora que es lo que quieres, de una vez deshacerte de mi para siempre?-.

no potter te equivocas aunque parezca extraño y aunque tenga la oportunidad esta vez no eres tu quien nos importa, tengo mucho iempo para ti, lo que realmente nos importa y venimos a buscar es…. A.. ELLA¡- dijo voldemort señalando a hermione con su dedo esqueletico.

Hermione sintio como si le hecharan un cubetazo de agua helada.

no a ella no, ella que tiene q ver en todo esto, ella no te ha hecho nada dejala¡¡¡- grito harry euforico.

De repente unos de los seguidores de voldemort se acercaron a los jóvenes y los agarraron fuertemente.

Voldemort se acerco a hermione y la tomo por la barbilla, la miro con desprecio.

blair, mi querida hermione blair, cuanto tiempo y pensar que hoy hace algunos años te quedaste huerfana- dijo voldemort a hermione.

Hermione lo miro desconcertada y con ira forcejeando para quedar libre.

no se que hablas maldita serpiente, mis padres estan vivos y no tienen nada q ver contigo, creo que tu mas que nadie deberias saberlo, una de tus asquerosas ratas deberian de averte dicho mis padres son muggles- contesto hermione casi a los gritos y con mucho coraje.

no, no,no yo nunca me equivoco ademas cada palabra que sale de mi boca es cierta aunque te cueste creelo- dijo voldemort con una sornrisa ironica.

No es cierto¡¡¡¡¡- grito hermione.

No lo es?...- preguntó voldemort con sarcasmo de nuevo- y por que no le preguntas a..- voldemort tomo por los hombros a uno de los mortifagos que parecia ser un poco mas bajo que los demas y le quito la mascara.

El joven solo bajo la mirada y apreto los dientes como si sintiera un dolor horrible dentro de el.

dra…dra..dra..co- tartamudeo hermione dejando caer una lagrima silenciosa por su mejilla y dejando de forcejear como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran ido de repente.

si el señor malfoy tiene algo que decirte- dijo voldemort.

Maldito huron como te atreviste, por q a ella, por q, te juro q te matare malfoy¡¡- gritaba harry sin control forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas y apretando los dientes con ira.

Malfoy, la tienes de frente no nos falles, recuerda q solo tienes esta oportunidad la primera lo arruinaste por completo, da gracias que tu padre es uno de los mas fieles por q si no….- dijo voldemort mirando a draco el c ual seguia con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Draco se acerco lentamente y sin subir la mirada, harry seguia forcejeando intentado safarce de los mortifagos para golpear y darle su merecido a draco pero no podia, cuando draco se encontro parado frente a frente con hermione ella alzo la mirada llena de dolor otra lagrima salio de sus ojos pero ninguna palabra, solo una mirada de confusion, solor y muchs dudas sin una explicación.

perdoname- susurro draco a hermione.

por que, draco… por que?- susurro hermione.

No se- contesto draco- pero tu me digiste q estarias conmigo siempre y me apoyarias-.

Pero, nunca pense en esto, nunca pense q tu me entregarias q me harias algo como esto- susurro hermione sin fuerza alguna.

De repente draco apunto con la varita hacia hermione pero la subio un poco mas lanzando un hechizo al mortifao liberando asi a hermione, pero detrás del joven le llego otro hechizo.

Draco callo al piso primero de rodillas, levanto la mirada hacia hermione y luego callo inerte al piso, sus ojos grises perdieron su brillo su piel blanca se veian aun peor, todo parecia ir en camara lenta hermione coloco sus manos sobre su boca y sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, la chica corrio hacia en cuerpo y se inco frente a el, lo miropor unos segundos con miedo de tocarlo, sollozaba, harry dejo de forcejear viendo a su amiga en aquel estado y después lo soltaron lucius parecia no sentir nada, ni dolor, ni oraje por la aparente muerte de su hijo tan solo se dio la vuelta y desaparecio junto con los demas.

Hermione abrazo el cuerpo fuertemente se sentia frio mas frio que el hielo, hermione acerco sus labios a los de draco y los beso, después se recoto a su lado coloco la cabeza sobre el pecho del joven y sin parar de llorar dejaba salir algunas palabras, sin pensar que ahrry aun estaba alli.

draco, te amo, por que paso esto, por que te hicieron esto, te quiero mas que a nada, se que esto solo es un sueño y cuando despierte tu estaras a mi lado abrazandome y diciendome esas palabras que me encanta escuchar y mas si vienen de ti- susurraba hermione.

Harry se acerco a hermione y se inco a su lado, hermione estaba muy mal.

hermi…- susurro harry.

draco, y cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos nos vamos air lejos tu y yo, haremos la familia perfecta- seguia diciendo hermione.

Hermi…- volvio a insistir harry.

Harry tomo la mano de hermione la misma q la niña arrebato de harry.

hermi, entiendo que esto te haya dolido y mucho tu lo kerias, pero ahora sera mejor que vengas conmigo el… el… ya no esta aki- dijo harry.

tu que sabes, claro q esta aki conmigo olo q esta durmiendo- dijo hermione de mal modo a harry.

Hermi se q es difícil pero tienes q entenderlo esta… el no esta aki- dijo harry tratando de hacer entender a hermione.

No es cierto¡¡¡- grito hermione desesperada.

Hermione, entiendelo, esta muerto¡¡¡- dijo harry tratando de hacer a la necia hermione.

Callate harry tu no sabes nada- insistio hermione empapada en lagrimas.

Harry comprendio q hermione estaba peor de lo esperado y q lo mejor seria irse de aquel lugar y dejar sola a hermione.

Hermione abrazo mas fuerte al cuerpo de draco y llorando susurro.

dijiste q no me ibas a dejar, por que me dejas?- dijo la joven.

Pasaron unas horas y dumbledore hizo aparicion junto con snape y mcgonagall, todos estaban preocupados por lo sucedido harry habia contado todo ya que le habian hecho una interrogatorio, mcgonagall se acerco a hermione y la separo con ayuda de snape el cual sintio un dolor profundo por la perdida de su ahijado.

minerva, severus lo mejor sera que lleven a la señorita granger a la enfermeria para q descanse un rato, que le den un calmante para que duerma bien- dijo dumbledore con un suspiro- y en cuento al señor malfoy, es una perdida lamentable, snape encargate de avisarle a la señora Narcisa para ayudarles con los preparativos del velorio- indico dumbledore.

Hicieron lo indicado minerva llevo a hermione a la enfermeria le dieron una posion y kedo rendida en un profundo sueño mientras que snape velaba a draco junto con dumbledore y Narcisa la cual habia llegado al momento de enterarse.

La noche paso lentamente, ginny, ron , harry y luna habia ido a visitar a hermione y se habian quedado un rato pero ella no habia despertado.

Al dar las 3 de la madrugada hermione abrio los ojos, y un poco inquieta se levanto de la camilla salio de la enfermeria sin hacer ruido, camino por los pasillos sin saber a donde iba cuando observo a Narcisa fuera de un aula, llorando desconsoladamente, hermione camino hacia ella, pero Narcisa de levanto y camino lejos de hermione, la joven entro al aula y observo el ataud, se acerco y vio q draco, tn serio, sus ojos cerrados parecia dormir, hermione paso un dedo por sus labios y se acerco un poco dejando caer una lagrima de dolor por la perdida en sus labios, pero a la vez de amor pues lo queria mas que a nada.

Después de un momento dumbledore entro y tomo a hermione por los hombros.

señorita granger, se q esto es difícil para usted, pero es tiene q entender nada es para siempre señorita, nada- dijo dumbledore a hermione.

Hermione no supo q hacer solo se le ocurrio darse la vuelta y abrazar al director el cual correspondio el abrazo.

pero por q ahorita, por q? todo fue tan rapido, y por mi culpa- contesto hermione.

todo pasa por alguna razon- contesto dumbledore.

Y asi paso una larga hora y hermione sintio q era mejor alejarse de alli , pero no sabia aonde ir regresar a la sala comun significaba volver a recordar todo lo sucedido y era justo lo q ella keria olvidar.

Dumbledore se kedo solo en el aula, de repente todo de ilumino un rayo q cegaba aparecio un cuestion de sgundos desaparecio.

cre que ella pueda perdonarme algun dia por lo que paso?- prgeunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

eso solo te lo puede contestar el tiempo, pero recuerda que la paciencia sera tu mejor amiga- contesto dumbledore con una sonrisa ladeada pero q hacia sentir bn a cualquiera.

Si tiene razon, pero no se si yo mismo me podre perdonar algun dia, realmente fue algo que ni yo habia imaginado- contesto el muchacho.

Tiempo solo tiempo…..- dijo dumbledore y donrio de nuevo, pero después de so salio del aula dejando solo al muchacho.

El muchacho rubio se quedo pensando un momento coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza y sus codos sobr sus rodillas, pero decidio salir.

Al slir del aula una rubia platinada lo observo y quedo con la boca abierta no lo podia creer era algo difícil de creer.

mama?- preguntó el chico.

dra…dra..draco hijo¡¡¡¡- girto la mujer q corrio hacia el joven y lo abrazo con fuerza como si no kisiera separarse de el.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero q les aya gustado este capitulo , pido disculpas por que se que me tarde mucho tiempo en subir este capitulo pero por fin aquí esta para todos los que leen mi fic, como veran ya esta llegando al final asi es que los proximos seran mucho mas largos para q lo disfruten mas, o bueno si quieren q sean mas capitulos? Opinen, y claro queria decirles q si tienen sugerencias o alguna idea para estos ultimos capiulos háganmelo saber q sus opiniones cuentan mucho para mi eso tenganlo seguro, jaja y bueno espero sus reviews saben q me facinan, cualquier comentario sera bien recivido y bueno quiero avisarles a los que leen mis otros 2 fics que los actualizare entre hoy y mañana, se los aseguro jeje bueno gracias por sus reviews q me gustan mucho en verdad se los agradezco y espero sus demas reviews de este capitulo ehh¡¡¡¡ entre mas reviews mas largos los capitulos asi es q piensenlo les conviene jejeje¡¡¡ bueno los dejo adios cuidense y besitos bye bye.

Atte: luna felton

Reviewssssssssssssssssssss¡¡¡ solo tienen q piar donde dice go y yaaaa… jaja


	12. RECUERDOS

Capitulo 12

Tantas dudas….necesitan una explicación.

Después de un momento de platica con su madre, el seguia insistiendo con quedarse que estaba bien como para regresar a su casa, asi que Narcisa lo dejo dandole un beso en la frente al cual draco contesto con un gesto de "mama-ya-tengo-16".

Habia sido una noche muy larga y con muchas preocupaciones, todo habia sido muy extraño y draco se encontraba muy cansado asi que se fue a dormir seguro que el dia siguiente seria muy largo y con muchas explicaciones para muchas personas en especial, hermione.

todo es muy raro, si yo deberia estar muerto que fue lo que realmente paso?...- se preguntaba draco una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras.

Mientras el rubio caminaba hacia las mazmorras con muchas preocupaciones pasando por su cabeza, una castaña que suplicaba estar en un simple sueño caminaba hacia el despacho de dumbledore esta seguro que el tendria las palabras adecuadas para hacerla sentir mejor.

si adelante- ordeno el anciano que aun daba vueltas por su despacho.

Hermione abrio la puerta y un poco temerosa entro, vio al anciano el cual le sonrio confortablemente mientras que ella no podia sacar ni una minma sonrisita.

señorita granger que es lo que usted hace aquí a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó el anciano a la castaña.

profesor la verdad es que no se que hago aquí, me siento mal, como si hubiera un hoyo en mi corazon, y tengo tantas dudas que hace un tiempo he querido aclarar- dijo la castaña en un hilo de voz.

Bien, pues sientese y comenzemos seguro que vino aquí para preguntarme algo cierto?- preguntó dumbledore sin sorpresa alguna.

Pues, si pero antes queria preguntarle algo sobre draco….. cuanod sera el entierro?- pregunto la cataña bajkando la mirada y dejando caer una lagrima.

Dumbledore se acerco a hermione para susurrar en su oido algo.

pues a decir verdad señorita ya no habra entierro pero es algo que yo no debo contestar, espere unos momentos por que todas sus dudas se aclaran- dijo sabiamente dumbledore.

Hermione se quedo confundida muy confundida, las palabras del anciano no fueron muy confortables si no que despertaron mas dudas en la joven.

no entiendo..- dijo hermione.

no es algo que usted deba entender… todo tiene un por que es solo lo que puedo decir- sonrio el anciano y miro a la confundida hermione.

Hermione salio del despacho sin rumbo si quiera, no queria caminar por los pasillos del colegio, eran demasiado frios, no queria regresar a su sala comun pues solo le tenia malos recuerdos.

Penso en que el mejor lugar seria en las orillas del lago ahí seguro que podria pensar bien las cosas y aclarar sus pensamientos, por que valla que le hacia falta.

Camino por los extensos terrenos y al final llego a las orillas del lago donde se sento arazando sus piernas y undiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas dejando caer varias lagrimas de dolor y confusion.

por q draco, y todo por mi culpa…- se decia una y otra vez la joven sintiendose aun peor.

De repente en las profundidades del bosque se escucho a lo lejos como si una pequeña ramita se rompiera, como si alguien la hubiera pisado, pero hermione lo dejo como si no hubiera sido nada y siguió en lo suyo.

De repente por detrás de la joven un hombre con una tunica negra le tapo la boca con su mano ahogando los gritos de la joven la cual no dejaba de gritar.

no "granger" no grites no sirve de nada nadie podra escuchar todos se encuentran dormidos y no te prestaran atención- dijo la voz fria, de voldemort apareciendo nueva mente frente a la joven.

Voldemort se acerco a la joven con malas intenciones.

te preguntas que hacemos aqui nuevamente cierto?- prgeunto voldemort rodeando a hermione.

La cual asintio con la cabeza.

pues, cresite que nos iriamos sin cumplir lo que habiamos prometido, no estas muy equivocada- dijo voldemort.

Hermione sintio cono nuevamente se formaba un nuedo en su gargante estaba muerta de miedo, no sabia que hacer estaba sola, esta vez sola y sin nada que hacer, pues no llevaba con ella la varita, no tenia oportunidad alguna, todo parecia estar en su completa contra.

De nuevo voldemort aparecio frente a frente con ella mirandola con desagrado y asco, pero con una sonrisa malevola como si algo se tramara y no era menos de esperarze.

si vas a hacer algo, haslo ya¡¡¡¡- grito hermione de mal modo.

no… creo que prefiero hacerte sufrir primero, de alguna forma tienes que pagar lo que tus padres hicieron eran unos ineptos, no sabian nada…. Me traicionaron y todo por ti¡¡¡¡- reclamo voldemort agarrando con fuerza a hermione por su barbilla, lastimandola.

Mis padres no son ineptos, y no te podrian haber traicionado… por que simplemente son MUGGLES¡¡¡- grito hermione en su defensa.

Oohhhh, veo ya veo- dijo voldemort fingiendo que se habia equivocado pero después volteo con un mal gesto y muy muy molesto- no me contradigas maldita blair, no fingas se que lo recuerdas ya es tiempo ya pasaron 11 años y pagaras lo que tus estupidos padres hicieron….. su traicion¡¡¡- grito voldemort apuntando a hermione con su varita en la garganta.

No pierdas tu tiempo anda, matame si ya lo hiciste con draco por que no 2 en una misma noche andala matame- gritaba hermione con coraje.

No primero quiero verte sufrir al igual que tu padre, se retorcia en el suelo de dolor era tan…- pero antes que terminara hermione interrumpio.

Eres repugnante¡¡-

Ojala hubieras visto eso- se burlo voldemort.

Por otro lado draco se encontraba en du habitación durmiendo pero desperto repentinamente sudando frio, por lo visto habia sido una pesadilla y no se podia esperar menos después de aquella noche asi es que draco se levanto se puso sus pantunflas se coloco la tunica y tomo su varita asi salio corriendo presintiendo que algo malo pasaria algo muy muy malo.

Corrio por los extensos jardinas hasta llegar al lago pero alli no habia nada, escucho unas voces un tanto lejanas que decidio seguir hasta que vio a un monton de personas, parecia que hacian sufrir a alguien por su tremenda felicidad, supo enseguida que eran mortifagos habia crecido con ellos y los conocia a la perfeccion, draco se escondio tras de un arbol para poder escuchar bien lo que decian.

De repente hermione volvio a sentir ese dolor de cabeza tan profundo que la alejaba de todo, era un dolor insoportable, sentia como si su cabeza fuer a explotar, todo comenzo a tornarse borroso y las carcajadas junto con las voces eran lejanas.

El mortifago que la detenia la solto pues le iban a lanzar un hechizo, pero al momento que la soltaron hermione callo al piso como si se trataze de un costal de papas.

En la mente de hermione---------------------------------------

" hola- dijo una apenada hermione mientras se sonrojaba y agachaba su mirada.

hola- contesto draco con una sonrisa ladeada y mirándola divertido.

Hermione no seas grosera levanta la mirada o que ya no te acuerdas de draco, es el hijo de lucius y Narcisa- regaño Sara la madre de hermione a la niña.

No te preocupes Sara ya vez como son los niños déjalos son unos chiquillos mejor vente vamos a sentarnos a platicar son tantas cosas¡¡¡- dijo Narcisa mientras tomaba a Sara por el brazo y la llevaban junto con ella a sentarse en una mesa.

Sara miro de reojo a su hija haciéndole un gesto de molestia para que se acercara mas a draco, hermione solo asintió y alzo la mirada muy a su pesar quedando así helada con la mirada del niño de 5 años.

quieres jugar?- preguntó draco dulcemente a hermione.

si- contesto hermione tímidamente.

Vente vamos tengo muchos juguetes que te van a gustar- dijo draco con una enorme sonrisa y estirando su pequeña manita para que hermione la tomara."

"wow¡¡¡¡¡-exclamo hermione.

si ya se son muchos no crees?- pregunto draco no muy feliz que digamos.

Si son muchos mas de los que jamás había visto en mi vida, pero por que no estas feliz?- pregunto hermione ya quitada de pena.

Por que todo esto lo tengo por que mis papas quieren tapar lo malo que han hecho dándome juguetes y cumpliéndome mis caprichos- dijo draco dejando un silencio incomodo para luego seguir- daría todo esto por tener a mis papas a mi lado-.

Hermione se sintió mal por el y al ver que de sus ojitos salía una lagrima que recibía su mejilla se le aventó con un fuerte abrazo.

Draco abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo al sentir a hermione dándole aquel abrazo tan calido y dulce tal vez el abrazo mas puro que había sentido en toda su vida, nunca nadie lo había abrazado con tanto cariño.

perdón pensé que tal vez te sentirías mejor- dijo hermione separándose de draco y sonrojándose, bajo la mirada mirando asi sus zapatos.

Draco sonrió y dijo – ven vamos a jugar con mi laboratorio quieres?-.

bueno- contesto hermione con una leve sonrisita."

"mami¡¡¡- grito draco.

que es lo que pasa draco?- pregunto Narcisa fríamente.

Señora Narcisa usted permitiría que draco venga a dormir a mi casa?- pregunto hermione con mucha educación.

No tiene que estar en casa – contesto Narcisa.

Hermione suplico varias veces, draco ya estaba resignado pues eran pocas veces las que su madre cedía a estas cosas.

bueno esta vez mañana iré temprano en la mañana por el – djo Narcisa.

gracias mami¡¡¡- dijo draco corriendo y abrazando a su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ya draco¡¡¡ no seas tan empalagoso- dijo Narcisa apartando a draco de ella.

Draco bajo la mirada un poco triste y se alejo de su madre."

"Draco se acerco a la que le correspondía como cama picadamente tomo una almohada y antes que hermione pudiera decir algo, draco se le aventó con un grito de guerra.

haaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡- grito draco corriendo hacia hermione.

Hermione lo miro antes que le pegara esquivando su almohadazo, tomo una almohada y le pego al niño, se subieron en la cama de hermione y empezaron a brincar sobre ella mientras continuaban con su guerra de almohadas."

"hay que jugar a que yo era una princesa y tu… tu… tu podrías ser mi príncipe- dijo hermione.

no yo quiero ser tarzan, es un personaje de televisión mi tia Roberta una vez me puso a ver la televisión es un aparato muggle- dijo draco alzando sus brazos haciendo como si tuviera músculos.

Mmm bueno- contesto hermione.

Draco saco una varita de su bolsa se la había tomado prestada a su madre, con la varita apareció un disfraz de tarzan justo como el lo quería.

Draco se coloco el disfraz y comenzó a caminar se sentía bastante atractivo y a penas tenia 5 años.

Hermione estaba disfrazada de princesa y reía al ver a draco caminar y saltar sobre las camas, de repente hermione observo al extraño en la espalda del niño.

que es lo que tienes en la espalda déjame ver- dijo hermione mientras subía con un poco de trabajo a la cama donde draco brincaba.

no no tengo nada- dijo draco seriamente dándose la vuelta.

Si si tienes y déjame ver- insistió hermione.

No no tengo y déjame- dijo draco bajándose de la cama y tomando su ropa para cambiarse de nuevo.

Hermione salto sobre draco tirando a draco al suelo boca abajo, hermione estaba sobre el miro su espalda y se quedo boquiabiabierta.

draco tienes un moretón es feo y muy grande, que te paso?- pregunto una impresionada hermione.

me caí y me pegue- contesto el niño.

Eso no es cierto s muy grande para haberte caído- aseguro hermione preocupada."

Muchos recuerdos que habian sido borrados de la memoria de hermione ahora pasaban como si hubieran sido tan solo de el dia anterior, por fin pudo ver que aquel niño era draco malfoy, y muchas cosas se iban aclarando pero aun seguian llegando recuerdos a su mente.

"Prométeme que tu nunca me vas a dejar sabes que no podría estar sin ti eres mi mejor y única amiga- djo draco haciendo que la niña prometiera lo que draco le pedía.

Nunca te voy a dejar juntos vamos a ir a hogwarts y siempre vamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase, ya falta cada vez menos para alejarnos de todo esto cuando estemos en hogwarts todo va a ser diferente tu papa ya no te va a pegar y vamos atener muchos amigos te lo prometo además yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti nunca escuchaste nunca podria olvidarme de ti¡¡¡¡- aseguro hermione abrazando fuertemente a draco.

Estaban caquitos pero hermione era súper inteligente saco una pequeña navajita de su padre se corto en la palma de su mano luego tomo la mano de draco y le hizo la misma cortada luego juntaron sus manos e hicieron un pacto de sangre.

esto es para que te quede claro que tu ni te vas a olvidar de mi nunca ni yo de ti, ya con esto va a quedar una huella una cicatriz que no creo que se borre nunca- termino hermione con unas risitas.

Separaron sus manos hermione seco lo que quedaba de sangre en su mano con su vestido pero le dolía un poco aun draco observo el gesto de dolor de su amiga tomo su mano y le dio un besito en la palma de la mano a lo que hermione sonrió en agradecimiento.

entonces esto es un nunca?- pregunto draco.

no, esto es un para siempre- aclaro la pequeña hermione con una gran sonrisa."

Hermione se encontraba inconciente en el suelo, su cuerpo inerte, y sus labios rojos ahora se encontraban morados y su piel mas palida que nunca.

Cuando los mortifagos se movieron un poco draco pudo ver lo que pasaba, hermione estaba tirada en el piso sin saber que le hbaia ocurrido, sin pensar 2 veces salio corriendo hacia odnde se encontraba la niña, voldemort miro con sorpresa pues hacia unas horas el mismo lo habia eliminado pero ahora… ahora estaba arrodillado frente al cuerpo de la dulce joven.

dejennos empaz, ella no tuvo la culpa, ella no s sara, es hermione, no es sara entienden¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritaba draco desesperado.

y tu que haces aquí, no estabas muerto?- preguntó voldemort.

Nunca has escuchado que una persona no muere hasta que llega su hora?- preguntó draco molesto.- pues no era mi hora, y eso lo unico que te dire.¡¡¡¡-.

Callate maldito traidor¡¡¡¡- grito voldemort.

No por que ella no tiene la culpa y hare lo que sea necesario para salrvarla- dijo draco acariciendo el palido rostro de la chica.

De repente uno de los mortifagos se acerco a draco el cual lo reconocio era su padre su mismismo padre.

no te atrevas¡¡¡- grito draco dejando impresionado a lucius.

no me hables asi soy tu padre, y ahora haste a un lado¡¡- grito lucius.

Y es ahora cunao d te dices mi padre?- prgeutno draco levantándose y paradose frente a lucius con una mirada de odio y desprecio.

Lo soy draco y siempre lo fui como para que ahora te niegues a tus raices, eres un mortifago, como todo un malfoy¡¡¡- grito lucius nuevamente.

No lucius estas muy equivocado, donde estuviste cuando cumplia años?... cuanod estuviste cuanod necesitaba de una figura paterna?... donde estuviste cuando en las noches me despertaba con pesadillas…. Tu solo me decias se fuerte eres un malfoy, pero no te preocupabas por mi, no estabas conmigo cuanod te necesitaba, nunca lo estuviste y ahora me dices que eres mi padre¡¡¡¡¡- renego draco- hermione estuvo conmigo cuando la necesite, ella si estuvo conmigo, y cuando se fue tu solo querias que yo la odiara y lo lograste pero no pensaste que ella podria regresar y ganarse de nuevo lo que perdio por tu culpa¡¡¡-.

Eres un malfoy, los malfoy no tenemos tiempo para sentimientos estupidos como esto, los malfoy somos fuertes la debilidad no es parte de nuestras vidas, lastima que no puedas valorar lo que realmente importa- contesto lucius.

Valorar? Y tu me hablas de valorar, por dios padre tu nunca me valoraste, que tal cuanod llegaba a casa con las mejores notas del colegio, con reconocimientos de parte de todos los profesores yo lo hacia por ti para tener tu orgullo… alguna ves tu valoraste eso? No, por que yo esperaba un muy bien hijo… un que bueno que seas el mejor… o por lomenos un bien… pero no tu nunca me dijiste nada… nunca¡¡¡- contesto draco fuerioso, lleno de ira y rencor, sobretodo dolor.

Tenias que ser fuerte¡¡- grito lucius.

La fortaleza no se construye asi¡¡¡¡- grito draco- te asgeuro que ahora soy mas fuerte y sabes por que, por que tengo a hermione por que la tengo a ella a mi lado, por que su amor me da fortaleza para seguir, por que se que ella me kiere y siempre me kerra, por eso se que ahora soy mas fuerte- gritaba draco.

Lucius bajo la varita, y empujo a su hijo el c ual callo en el piso, y después apunto hacia hermione para acabar con ella de una buena vez, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, harry, ron, ginny salieron de entre los arboles y apuntaron a los mortifagos los cuales sacaron sus varitas pero un poco tarde por q 3 de ellos ya habian caido al suelo.

Lucius apunto hermione, pero draco logro empujarlo y apuntarlo con la varita mientras que ginny, harry, y ron peleaban con los mortifagos que quedaban.

te vas a atrever, a matarme, a tu padre?- prgeutno lucius con esperanza.

no vuelvas a decir que eres mi padre¡¡- grito draco.

Lucius trago saliva y miro los ojos de draco, ya no eran los mismo definitivamente lo daria todo por aquella joven que se encontraba en el suelo.

no te matare por el simple hecho de que me das lastima¡- dicho esto draco se dio la vuelta y observo que los mortifagos habian desaparecido y que no solo estaban harry, ron y ginny si no también dumbledore y mcgonagall, al darse la vuelta hacia donde unos segundos atrás habia estado lucius no vio nada, seguro habia uido.

Draco se acerco de nuevo al cuerpo de hermione y la tomo entre sus brazos alzandola.

gracias- susurro draco.

lo que tenia que pasar paso¡- dijo dumbledore a draco con una leve sonrisa.- ahora sera mejor que le señorita granger sea llevada a la enfermeria, con todo ese dolor de cabeza seguro que necesitara algunas medicinas-.

Si eso hare- contesto draco mirando a hermione.

Harry dio unas palmadas de apoyo en el hombro de draco al igual que ron mientras que ginny se acerco bajo la mirada y le dio unas palabras de apoyo.

se pondra bien, sabes es mi mejor amiga y no soportaria verla sufrir mas-.

Draco asintio y comenzaron a caminar ya una vez en el castillo, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas salas comunes mientras que draco llevo a su pequeña leoncita a la enfermeria donde la dejo en la camilla y el se sento en una silla a su lado para cuanod despertara no se sintiera sola, la enfermera atendio a hermione lo mas pronto posible pero advirtió que despertario con un poco de dolor, a lo que draco asintio, por esa noche ya habia dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, menos una sola cosa.

Cuando la enfermera los dejo supo q era el momento y se acerco a hermione.

te amo- dicho esto draco se sintio mejor puesto que todo lo que habia querido decir lo habia dicho.

-yo…yo..tambien draco- susurro la castaña que comenzaba a despertar.

Draco sonrio y se acerco a su lado, pro antes que cualquier cosa volvio a caer en un profundo sueño del cual no despertaria hasta el dia siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente draco aun no habia dormido, pero dumbledore aparecio en la enfermerio y le dio la orden de ir a dormir un rato y darse un baño pues le hacia mucha falta relajarse un poco, asi que draco salio muy a su pesar.

La enfermeria estaba muy trankila y silenciosa una joven descansaba alli tras haber tenido una noche muy difícil.

Draco durmió un momento, mientras tanto en la sala comun de los griffindor un moreno se encontraba haciendo sus deberes sobre una pequeña mesa cuanod una pelirroja lo interrumpio.

tienes un momento?- pregunto la pelirroja.

si..si..si claro¡- contesto harry dejando a untado sus deberes.

Ginny se sento a su lado en el sillon y suspiro, se notaba un poco arrepentida pero a la vez segura de lo que iba a decirle a harry.

sabes harry, me he dado cuenta de una cosa- dijo la pelirroja.

de que cosa?- pregunto el moreno.

Nadie es perfecto, quiero decir todos tenemos errores y nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-

Entonces.. tu y… yo?- preguntó harru esperanzado.

Si. Yo creo q si, digo si quieres – contesto la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa.

Claro, es mas quieres ir a pasear por los jardines como antes le haciamos los sabados, y luego vamos aver al calamar gigante y quetal si luego nos escapamos a hogsmead y comemos algo y.. y…- pero antes que harry terminara ginny lo callo con un dulce beso.

Si harry, me parece perfecto- sonrio la pelirroja.

De nuevo aquellos 2 eran una pareja encantadora, pero no todo era asi de lindo y de feliz.

Hermione despertaba con un poco de dolor en la cabeza pero aun asi decisio levantarse de la camilla, salio de la enfermeria mirando un poco extrañada a los alumnos que pasaban, como si buscara a alguien entre la gente, pero por mas que buscana no encontraba a esa persona.

Hermione siguió caminando y casi se daba por vencida cuando un rubio platinado salio de las mazmorras, con la miaraba hacia abajo se le notaba distraido y triste.

Hermione alcanzo a verlo entre la gente, asi que se echo a correr quitando de su paso a todos los que se les cruzaban, gastando todas sus energias gritaba.

draco¡¡¡¡¡, draco¡¡¡¡¡-

draco escucho los grito y reconocio la voz volteo hacia donde corria hermione y su mirada cambio, hermione seguia corriendo hacia el, cuanod llego hasta donde el rubio estaba el mismo la alzo y le dio una vuelta abrazandola con todas us fuerzas, y ella hacia lo mismo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

draco- susurro ella.

Draco la bajo y la miro a los ojos, estaba tan feliz de verla bien.

hermi, te amo¡¡- dijo el niño.

draco, perdoname, por favor perdoname- susurraba la joven mientras incontables lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

De que habla mione?- prgeutno el joven.

De todo, quiero decir perdoname lo recorde todo, tu y yo una promesa, eramos amigos, los mejores, luego yo y los granger, quiero decir, perdoname draco- dijo hermione miranod a draco a los ojos.

Draco giro su mano y se vio la cicatriz hermioen hizo lo mismo dejano ver su cicatriz la cual draco toco con la llena de sus dedos, juntaron sus palmas y entrelazaron sus dedos.

esto es para que te quede claro que nunca te vas a olvidar de mi y yo de ti nunca, ya con esto va a quedar una huella una cicatriz que no creo que se borre nunca… lo recuerdas draco?- preguntó hermione sonriendo.

como si hubiera sido ayer mione, como si hubiera sido ayer- sonrio draco.

Hermione recargo su cabeza en el pecho de draco mientras las lagrimas no paraban, draco acaricio la cabeza de hermione y le dio un dulce besito mientras la abrazaba.

conrazon sentia que esto no era nuevo para mi- confeso hermione.

esto nunca fue nuevo para ti- se burlo draco amistosamente.

Entonces esto es un nunca?- pregunto draco recordando.

No esto es un para siempre- contesto hermione sonriendo.

pero esta vez espero que lo cumplas..- amenazo draco conuna sonrisa.

Lo prometo- contesto hermione.

La pareja logro captar la atención de muchos alumnos.

El tiempo paso salieron de hogwarts, hermione y draco seguian juntos ya habian tenido su enorme boda y esperaban a su segundo… segundos hijos, el primero habia sido muy convinado pues tenia el cabello platinado de draco los ojos grandes como los de hermione pero grises como los de draco y digamos que era un poco berrinchudo y conseguia lo que keria como draco, pero era muy noble e inteligente como su querida madre hermione, los 2 estaban muy orgullosos de su pequeño hijo de ya casi 3 años el cual esperaba ansioso a sus proximos hermanos, se habian ido a vivir aun lugar muy lejos como draco le habia prometido y eran la pareja mas feliz, seguian teniendo contacto con harry, ginny, ron y luna, también con pansy y balise que se habian casado.

Harry y ginny tenian 3 hermosos hijos, el primero era la viva imagen de ginny el segundo era una combinación extraña con los ojos de ginnt el cabello de ginny, los labios, la nariz y el caracyer de harry, y la unica y mas pequeña niña era la viva imagen de harry, eran unos niños preciosos.

Ron y luna tenian una hija preciosa el cabello como luna rubio y largo un poco largo l cual peinaba con 2 coletitas, pekas y los ojos verdes de ron, una fina nariz como la de luna, aunque muy traviesa por cierto, y digamos que con gustos muy exoticos, y esperaban a su proxima hija.

Pansy y balise tenian 2 remolinos como hijos 1 niño y 1 niña la niña era igualita a balise y el niño a pansy, ers muy lindos pero unos verdaderos remolinos y muy astutos pues eran hijos de 2 serpientes.

Todo parecia pintar bastante bien sus vidas iban justo como las habian planeado, de vez en cunaod recibian visitas de sus amigos, draco trabajaba en el ministerio y hermione era aurora, aunque no siempre estaba activa y menos desde que tenia 7 meses de embarazo y parecia de 9, pero bueno, todo parecia estar por fin a su favor.

FIN.

Bueno hola a todos de nuevo, pues mi fic ya se acabo como se habran dado cuenta pero si recibo muchos reviews les pondre un EPILOGO muy muy completo y mucho muy largo un poco mas que este capitulo pero eso es solo si recibo muchos reviews ehh¡¡¡ asi q por favor dejen sus opiniones solo tienen que picar donde dice go¡¡¡ y ya por favor porfavorrrrr y bueno muchas gracias por los reviews pasados, quiero aisarles de una buena vez que cuando termine el fic de volviendo a crecer en hogwarts empezare con otro que ya tengo la idea y los primeros 2 capitulos esta muy interesante y sobretodo mucho misterio amor, y drama, jeje pero bueno no les dire mas por que es sorpresa jejeje (q mala soy), bueno entonces espero sus reviews de este capitulo que a mi me gusto mucho pero me interesa saber si les gusto a ustedes¡¡¡¡ y bueno yo se que si quieren un EPILOGO asi es que dejen mucho mucho reviews jejejej y asi podran saber lo que paso después con los hijos de hermione y draco, ron y luna, pansy y blaise y harry y ginny pero sobre todo hermione y draco, asi es q ya saben DEJEN REVIEWS por fis¡¡¡ je ebueno los dejo y espero que les haya gustado este "final" espero sus comentarios y criticas por fis jeje bye bye besitos a todos.

Atte: luna felton

Dejen reviews solo piken el boton q dice "go"


	13. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

Hijos, amigos, y bodas

Como ya sabian, harry se habia casado con ginny, ron con luna, pansy con blaise y hermione y draco eran una adorable pareja con subes y bajas pero eran perfecta con todo y todo.

rob, era el hijo de hermione y draco el mas grande con ya casi 3 años y esperaba ansioso a sus hermanitos, pues ya les habian dicho que serian 2 niños, los nombres serian stephen y seth.

A pesar de todo habia veces q draco tenia q soportar a harry y ron junto con sus respectivas esposas, y otras hermione soportada a pansy y blaise, que con el paso del tiempo lo habia sobrellevado ya que se la pasaban en casa de los "malfoy".

- bien rob ve con Andrea y marc a tu habitación a jugar en lo que tio blaise y tia pansy hablan con migo y con papi, esta bien?- prgeutno hermione dulcemente a su hijo.

- ok- contesto el niño mirando maliciosamente entre si con los hijos de pansy y blaise.

Andrea era la mas grande con casi 3 años al igual que rob, y marc cumpliria 2 en 3 semanas.

draco, cariño- dijo hermione dulcemente a su esposo que parecia divertirse mientras servia a sus invitados whiski.

si mione qu epasa?- pregunto draco interrumpiendo las risas.

Ya te habia dicho que hoy vendrian ginny, harry, ron y luna – dijo hermione con un tono meloso q a draco lo volvia loco.

Pero mione…. Estan mis invitados- susurro draco.

No me importa draco lucius malfoy- grito hermione un poco alterada.

Bueno esta bien- contesto un resigando draco.

Hermione sonrio y se sento de nuevo al lado de pansy con la misma que hablaba.

Poco después aparecieron ginny y harry junto con james el mas grande de sus hijos, un pequeño igualito a su madre, solo que con cabello negro y si pekas de 3 años ya cumplidos (si se lo preguntan, habia pasado un incidente le ultimo año de hogwarts con ginny y harry), Michael el de en medio de 2 años, y la mas pequeña que llevaba el nombre de su madre ginebra pero de cariño todos la llamaban ginny como su madre, era una pequeña aun de brazos de unos 10 meses, parecida a hrry solo que con cabello rojizo y pekitas por tods la cara, ojos enormes y verdes, y esperaban a su proximo hijo o hija, con los mismos meses que hermione y luna, y por que no, también pansy, solo que ella con 2 meses menos, y era menos notorio.

Los niños fueron a jugar con su "primo rob" con el cual se llevaban bien, pero no tanto era un poco mas como malfoy y no se identificaban bien con el, y aunque parezca raro Michael parecia identificarse mucho con marc.

Cuanod los potter ya estaba instalados, llego ron con luna y una pequeña niña que era mas que obvio que era hija de aquellos 2, y por cierto muy extrovertida.

pima¡¡¡¡¡- gritaba y corria james al escuchar que ya habia llegado.

Sol, como su madre le habia puesto salio corriendo hacia su "primo" james el hijo de harry y ginny con el cual habia echo una buena pareja desde que tenian memoria.

Luna, tenia gustos exoticos esperaba a su segunda hija ansiosa, pero sus antojos eran algo que a ron lo tenian agotado.

Todos platicaban mientras los niños jugaban, hacian travesuras como sol y james, no podian estar tranquilos ni un instante, era algo que realmente preocupaba a harry y ron, mientras que rob era un poco tranquilo, travieso si pero como todo niño, Andrea era un remolino, mar al igual q ue su hermana era un remolino y mike era un poco mas tranquilo.

Pero mas que nada sol y jame habian encontrado un perfecto lugar donde pasar el rato, y ese lugar era la alacena de los malfoy.

Y asi pasaron los siguientes 2 meses, hermione, se encontraba en el hospital en pleno trabajo, mientras que luna preparaba sus cosas por que en cualquier momento le pasaria lo mismo, y no se diga ginny estaba mas que lista esperando el momento.

- sra malfoy, su hijo es una preciosidad, y ni se diga de su hija- comento un sonriente doctor.

-hija?- prgeutno hermione.

- si son mellizos¡¡- contesto el doctor.

A hermione le causo una gran alegria su primera niña a la cual consentiria mucho, la niña llevaria el nombre de jane, como su madre, y el niño el nombre de seth como ya lo hbaian planeado.

Cuando llego el momento de luna, nacio una hermosa niña la cual se llamaria marie.

Ginny se llevo una sorpresa al ver que no era uno si no 2 varones y en conmemoración de sus 2 hermanos los llamaron fred y george, lo gemelos weasley serian los padrinos de aquellos 2 gemelitos que se habian unido a la familia weasly.

Pasaron unos meses mas y pansy se encontro en la misma sitiacion teniendo a una hermosa hija la cual llamaron patricia.

11 años después ------------------------------------------------------------------------

papa¡¡¡¡- gritaba una emocionada pequeña con cabello lleno de caireles rubios platinados, ojos grises con unas enormes pestañas una fina nariz y perfectos labios, sin duda era una malfoy hecha y derecha, con todas las cualidades de hermione y su carácter.

Jane era la consentida de su padre, era su pequeñita, su princesita, era todo su mundo.

mama¡¡¡¡- gritaba un niño emocionado el cual hacai competencia con su herman para ver quien llegaba primero, un niño de cabello castaño, ojos almendrados, y facciones muy finas lo que hacia ver que eran mellizos a el con jane su hermana, sin embargo seth era, ambicioso, astuto, valiente, muy inteligente.

Seth era la adoración de su madre, lo adoraba y le daba todo lo que pedia, pero aun asi queria mucho a jane y la adoraba, los mellizos sin duda eran lo mas consentidos, pero rob se sabia defender, pues se llavaba muy bien con su padre y juntos hacian renegar mcuho a hermione.

que pasa?- preguntó un draco que se comenzaba a despertar perezosamente.

2 vultos calleron sobre hermione y draco, haciendo q hermione gimiera.

- ahora que pasa, quemaron la casa, inundaron de nuevo los baños, o trajeron un zoologico de visita a la casa?- prgeunto una hermione que comenzaba a despertar al igual q ue su esposo.

- no esta vez es algo mucho mejor¡¡¡¡¡- asgeuro seth.

- enserio y que puede ser mejor- preguntó drsaco.

- las cartas, han llegado estamos en hogwarts como ustedes estuvieron- aseguro jane emocionada.

- bueno pues veamos- dijo hermione tomando las cartas y abriendolas.

Después de leerlas.

tienen razon, y tenemos poco tiempo asi es que mañana mismo iremos por sus utiles seguro que rob estara feliz de verlos, y estoy segura que estaran en griffindor¡¡- dijo hermione orgulloza.

mione no estes tan segura lo mismo decias con rob y mira donde quedo en ravenclaw- dijo draco.

Tu pensabas que estaria en slytherin- dijo hermione haciendo hacer un coraje a draco.

Bueno, bueno sinceramente no me importa dnde quedar aunque preferiria estar en ravenclaw con rob- aseguro seth.

Pues yo quisiera ir en slytherin- dijo jane ganandose una mirada de molestia por parte de su madre.

En casa de ron una orgullosa Marie, leia en voz alta su carta a sus papas y a su hermana, la cual no podia dejar de pensar en en un muchacho de su curso llamado rob, si el hijo de hermione y draco, no era amigo de sol, si no lo contrario a pesar de la amistad de la madre de rob con los padres de sol, ellos no se llevaban muy bien, sol estaba en griffindor como su padre.

muy bien linda, entonces mañana mismo vamos por tus útiles- aseguyro ron a su hija menor.

claro que si- contetso luna sonriendo a su hija- y tu, sol que pasa por q tan sonriente y tan callada?- pregunto su madre a sol.

James me ha dicho que rob es un amargado que deberia estar en slytherin como su padre que sinceramente no sabe que hace en ravenclaw por que es un presumido, pero yo pienso que esta en une buena casa y le toco justo la que deberia, en cambio yo pienso que deberia estar en ravenclaw y no en griffindor, perdon papi no es por ofender pero…- trato de decir sol a sus papas.- ademas es peor cuanod esta con esa Andrea parkinson, que le ven los niños a esa¡¡, es una slytherin …si atractiva pero que tiene ella que no tenga yo?-

No, no nunca digas eso, estas en la casa perfecta, aa claro james mando esto para ti- dijo ron sacando una carta.

Sol la abrio y la leyo.

a calro mañana iremos de compras, los utiles ya saben- aclaro sol a sus padres, mas bien avisando y sin pedir permiso pero que podia hacer era hija de luna.

Después de eso sol se dio la vuelta y subio a su cuarto para contestar la carta de james, su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

En la casa de los potter:

otro año mas, primero james, luego mike, después ginny y ahora los gemelos, solo espero que para su primer año sus padrinos no les hayan enviado juguetes de bromas, seria un caos- aseguro ginny mientras harry la abrazaba por la cintura.

no te preocupes tanto amor, todo va a estar bien- aseguro harry sonriendo.- a y me dijo james que iba a salir con sol mñana a comprar sus útiles y todo eso, y nosotros iremos con mike, ginny y los gemelos por sus cosas, aunque ginny me aviso que se encontrara con la hija de lavender y la de parvati, pero insisto esta muy chica tiene solo 12 años- dijo harry un poco molesto.

Ya tranquilo, harry todo va a estar bien- dijo ginny con danole un beso a harry.

En casa de blaise y pansy.

Andrea, mandaba cartas con seth, marc se divertia un poco con el gato (13 años pero aun era infantil), mientras que paty, hablaba con sus padres.

quiero que todo sea de la mejor marca, las tunicas, ms claderos, los libros, todo en general todo- decia la pequeña niña de 11 años.- a y espero quedr en slytheri, seguro estare ahí, no me puedo imaginar en otra casa-.

Sus 2 hermanos estaban en slytherin y seguro que ella también queria estar con ellos.

Y por fin llego el gran dia, los del 2 año estaban esperando con la profesora mcgonagall fuera del gran comedor, james y sol, platicaban juntos sentados en la mesa de griffindor, mie hablaba con sus amigos, justin y dean jr., mientras que ginny contaba lo que habia echo en el verano a Jessica brown, y leila pattil, seth se mandaba mensajitos con su amiga de la infancia Andrea, mientras que marc platicaba con el hijo de crabbe y la hija de goyle.

Ya era hora, los de primero entraron en una fila impresionados con el techo encantado, algunas nerviosos como era el caso de Marie, otros emocionados por empezar con sus travesuras, como los gemelos potter, otros interesados como jane, o un poco aburridos como seth.

Fueron pasando uno por uno el primero fue un tal carlos quednaod en hufflepuff, el segundo para su sorpresa fue george.

potter weasley ehh¡¡… griffindor- toda la mes aplaudio jame se levanto recibiendo a george con un abrazo.

patricia zabinni-…. Slytherin¡¡- toda la mesa se levanto y comenzo a aplaudir.

Seth malfoy…..scon que un malfoy cierto, creo que serias bien recibido en slytheirn¡¡- todos los slytheirns se levantaron para recibir al segundo.

Al escuchar el apellido malfoy sol alzo la mirada y pudo ver al hermanito menor de su querido rob, eran un poco parecidos e verdad pero rob para ella era mucho mas guapo (imaginense a tom felton con el cabello castaño).

Marie weasly lovegood…..- elsombrero se tardo un poco y sol la miraba con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y alzaba los pulgares animando a su hermanita.- RAVENCLAW¡¡- grito el sombrero y toda la mesa se levanto aplaudiendo, todos menos uno no muy animado pero aun asi la felicito, rob maloy.

por que ella y yo no- se lamento sol.

Ya sol, el no vale la pena es un malfoy y las cosas que hemos escucvhado de lso malfoy no son muy buenas aunque mi papa dice que su mama es muy buena- aseguro james.

Ya se ajmes pero no puedo evitar es muy guapo aceptemos¡¡¡- suspiro sol.

James se encojio de hombros, cuanod escucho el nombre de su otro hermano.

fred potter….. griffidnor es una buena cas pero creo que para ti seria mejor hufflepuff, aunque siendo también un weasleyr GRIFFINDOR¡¡- grito el sombrero y por segund vez james abrazo a su otro hermano.

jane malfoy….facil muy facil como tu madre haras cosas muy buenas en GRIFFINDOR¡¡¡- toda la mesa se levanto en aplausos menos james y sol que estaban impresionados por segunda vez en la historia un malfoy no estaba en slytherin, y estaba en su casa en griffindor la rival de slyhterin.

Esa niña, es igualita al pasado malfoy, deben ser mellizos- aseguro sol.

Supongo, mi papa me ha hablado de ellos, pero hace tanto tiempo que no vemos a la tia hermione que a decir verdad no me acuerdo mucho- aseguro de nuevo james.

Al terminar la ceremonia de selección y la cena todos fueron a sus salas comunes, jane se dedico a hacer amistad con ginny la hermana de james aunque era un año mayor que ella.

En slytherin seth hablaba con paty zabinni, y saludaba a la siempre amiga de su hermano rob.

creo que no nos pudo haber tocado en mejor casa¡¡- dijo paty a seth.

si mi papa estara orgullozo, seguro que mi tia pansy y mi tio blaise también estara orgullozos de ti- confeso seth.

Si, lo se, pero por que estas asi… deberias estar feliz¡¡¡¡- dijo paty a seth.

Lo estoy pero mi hermana, me hubiera gstado estar con ella, nunca me habia separado tanto de ella y eso que solo son unos cunatos pisos de distancia- confeso seth a paty.

No te preocupes seguro es un tonta, para haber quedado en griffindor solo los tontos estan ahí- dijo paty en un tono de burla.

Nunca digas eso de mi hermana, ella no es tonta es muy inteligente y creo q tu lo dberias de saber la conoces desde siempre igual que ami¡¡- alcaro seth.

Y por eso nunca me imagine que quedara en griffindor, por algo habra sido- contesto paty molesta con seth.

Mejor callate¡¡- dijo seth a paty levantonse y yéndose a su dormitorio.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los malfoy.

mione no estes tan nerviosa- decia draco acostado en su cama con su perfecto abdomen decubierto para hermione.

draco como que no este nerviosa es la selección de mis pequeños y quiero saber que esta pasando¡¡¡- asgeuro hermione.-no quiero que se vuelvan rivales que los 2 hayan quedado en la misma casa-.

Pues eso no lo sabremos hasta mañana que no escriban- aseguro draco.

Lo se – contesto hermione.

Entonces ven conmigo – dijo draco con una sonrisa picara.

Hermione le sonrio y hizo justo lo que le hbaia dicho draco.

y pensar que un tiempo tu y yo fuimos rivales- dejo salir draco.

y valla rivales- contesto hermione mientras se daban dulces besos.

Seguro que nuestros hijos seran la envidio de hogwarts, quiero decir, guapos, divertidos, astutos, unas papas codiciados… que ma spueden pedir- dijo draco a su hermosa esposa.

Basta draco, no me hagas reir, entiendo que lo digas por mi pero por ti… va no juegues- dijo hermione en tono de burla.

Sabes que si mione- contetso draco sin dejar de darle dulces besos.

Poco a poco fueron quedando dormidos al dia siguiente se enteraron draco se puso feliz pero no del todo pues solo uno habia quedado en slytheirn mientras que su princesa estaba en griffindor.

esta hecho mis princesas siempre van a estar en griffindor- acepto draco.

pero se volveran rivales- dijo hermione preocupada.

No lo creo- dijo draco.

Pasaron poco a poco los años y por giros el destino varias bodas estaban en pie, sol, rob, james y Andrea tenian 20 años, una de las bodas era ron con sol después de todo era el destino, james con Andrea auqneu fuer aun poco extraño asi eran las cosas, mientras que mike salia con Jessica brown y marc con ginny,ginny ya tenia un año de haber salido de hogwarts mientras que, Marie, fred, george, seth, paty y jane seguian en su ultimo año.

Seth era premio anual junto con Marie.

Seth andaba de novio con paty que desde el primer dia y aunque tenian algunas peleas eran inseparables, fred Sali con Marie, y george con jane, todos parecian estar unidos fuera por lo que fuera pero no cabia duda llegarían a ser como un agran familia.

apurate draco, es la boda de tu hijo y tu…tu… sigues casi en pijama- gritaba una hermione desesperada que terminaba de ponerse los aretes mientras presionaba a draco para que se apurara.

mione, ya voy, ya casi estoy listo- contesto draco mientras amarraba su corbata.

Jane, seth ya estan listos?- preguntó hermione.

Ya¡¡¡- grito jane saliendo de su habitación con un hermoso vestido y su hermoso cabello rubio suelto y bien peinado.

Falta poco- contesto seth saliendo con la corbata desabrochada.

Hombre, hombre, hombres- se lamentaba hermione.

Como vas rob?- pregunto hermione.

Listo- contesto este mismo saliendo perfectamente bien arrgaldo.

Hermione lo vio y suspiro.

te ves guapisimo- contesto hermione.

hermanito¡, que vbien te ves- dijo jane sonriendo- no puedo creer que te vallas a casar hoy, es tan rapido-.

Rapido, hermana tu si que estas enamorada, a cierto y como vas con george- pregunto rob a jane.

Todo va bien- asgeuro jane sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos.

Cuanod por fin draco, seth y todos estaban listo corrieron a la iglesia donde la novia esperaba ensiosa y muerta de nervios, mientras arreglaban los ultimos detalles de su hermoso vestido blanco de novia, su cabello subio y sus enormes ojos verdes se veia perfectos.

mama, estoy tan nerviosa, es mi dia mas feliz del mundo y estoy, nerviosa muy nerviosa- dijo sol a su su madre.

si me imgino cuando me case con tu padre…- pero antes que luna terminara sol interrumpio.

Cuando te casaste con mi padre casi sales corriendo de los nervios si si ya me lo has contado millones de veces- dijo sol mirando con una sonrisa a su madre.

Si, y nunca me voy a cansar de contarlo- dijo luna un poco sentida con su hija.

Mama, sol ya llego el novio¡¡¡- grito Marie emocionada.

Sol suspiro, y salio el novio estaba en el altar y sol caminaba nervios hermione lloraba y no podia parar draco la abrazaba mientras le daba un besos en la frente, parecia todo una madre orgulloza y triste muy triste por la partida de su hijo, aunque le quedaban 2 hijos, de 17 años, lo cuales estaban con sus respectivas parejas (novios) mirando la boda de su hermano mayor, el que habia sido su ejemplo por varios años de su vida.

te acuerdas cuanod nos casamos nosotros?- prgeutno hermione sollozando a draco.

si mione, estabas como ahora no parabas de llorar, toda la gente te miraba extrañados, y no pudiste terminar de decir tus votos por q la voz se te cortaba, y ginny los tuvo que decir por ti- contesto draco en voz baja.

Noo, no me referia a eso, si no cuando me esperabas en el altar y yo…-antes de terminar draco la ingterrumpio.

Y tu llorabas- contesto draco.

Basta draco, si llore un poquito tal vez pero era un dia tan especial- contesto hermione sollozando aun.

Esta bien mione- dijo draco besandola cariñosamente.

Acepto- dijo rob.

Acepto- contesto sol.

Puede besar a la novia-

El beso hizo a muchos suspirar pero la oportunida la aprovecharon varios, como seth con paty, jane con geroge, Marie con fred, marc con ginny y mike con Jessica, todos acabaron dandose beso al mismo tiempo que sol y rob, parecia ser una broma pero no lo era.

y en poco tiempo… seth y jane- hermione no puedo terminar por que el llanto volvio de nuevo a sus ojos.

mione debes entender que la vida, es como un ciclo, y ellos crecen y tienen que hacer sus vidas, debes entender eso- trato de explicar draco a hermione.

Pero es tan pronto..- sollozo hermione.

Mione pero no se han muerto es mas deberias estar feliz, pronto tendran hijo y una familia y seremos abuelos¡¡- dijo draco con emocion pero un instante después entendio la gravedad de lo que habia dicho- abuelo? Yo draco malfoy abuelo? No puede ser si aun soy joven y bello,no puedo ser abuelo-.

Y tu debes entender que no siempre seras joven es mas creo q estoy viendo una arruga en tu rostro- dijo hermione secando sus lagrimas juagdnole una broma a su esposo.

Arrugas, no creo que esto en el fiin para draco malfoy- dijo draco con un tono de sufrimiento.

este no es momento para sufrir- se escucho una voz detrasde la pareja, era luna sonriendo.

Luna y ron se encontraban muy felices pero en este caso ron era el que lloraba desconsolado y luna solo sonreia, harry con ginny buscaban a sus hijos entre los invitados no querian bromas de mal gusto, mientras que pansy y blaise tranquilamente escuchaban la misa, y toda la boda.

Al termino todos fueron a la fiesta en un lujoso hotel, mientras todos estaban en la fiesta draco llevo a hermione a un cuarto del hotel, uno muy lujoso lleno de petalos de rosa.

mione que tal si mejor trabajamos en el proximo malfoy, por que me he dado cuenta que nos salen muy bien, si los 2 cooperamos- dijo draco picadamente mientras daba besos cariñosos a hermione y la tumbaba sobre la cama.

me parece una buena idea- contesto hermione siguiendole la corriente a draco.

Otra promesa?- preguntó draco.

Cual?- preguntó la castaña.

Siempre vamos a estar juntos, aunque seamos viejitos?- preguntó draco.

Si, es una promesa- dijo hermione sonriendo.

Entonces si me quiero hacer viejito- confeso draco.

FIN?

Bueno espero que esto les haya gustado es mucho mas largo que los demas y eso es porque ya ahora si es el ultimo capitulo, ya ven todos estaban unidos por un lazo, hasta los mismo hijos se unieron, pero bueno espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron del capitulo pasado, yo me esperaba un poco mas pero deporsi muchas gracias, me han gustado mucho sus criticas constructivas, el apoyo, y todo lo demas muchas gracias, por favor aunque haya sido el ultimo capitulo espero sus comentarios quiero saber que tal les parecio el epilogo de este historia, se los agradeceria un monton, asi es que vamos piquenle en el boton que dice "go" y dejen su review jeje los espero, y bueno ya los dejo a todos y muchas gracias por su apoyo ahora les digo que mi otro fin los seguire escribiendo y espero que lo lean se llama "volviendo a crecer en hogwarts" tabien ahí dejenme reviews, jeje ahora si les dejo a todos bye cuidando mucho y les mando un besototote, y gracias por seguirme hasta el final.

Atte: luna felton.


End file.
